Viral Cosmos
by RiaKiki
Summary: End of the world as everyone knows it.  Resident Evil/I Am Legend crossed with Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So much had happened since HE left, and took his family with him...my second family. The whole world was falling apart around us, piece by piece. Two biologically engineered diseases had somehow been released and no one had been able to regain any semblance of control. Each had done their part to completely decimate the human population. In areas where the T-Virus had taken hold unchecked, the land and water were affected as well. Rivers and lakes disappeared, and vast areas of desert landscape would appear where once fertile land once reigned. This small corner of the world was being held together by sheer willpower. Of course, having horse sized werewolves was helpful in keeping the remaining population safe and relatively civilized. The work ethics and even manners of an earlier era were quickly returning. Everyone doing their part for the good of the community, where one prospered, they all prospered. Troublemakers were dealt with quickly and harshly—much like in the 1700's of early American frontier history. If the person managed to be violent or cause enough of a problem, they were quickly ejected from the community.

Today I sit in relative peace and quiet. Not a normal day for me, as I do not do well when I am quiet and still. Staying busy, and not dwelling on the constant ache of the missing half of my soul. Today is a rare day. A day that many in the community have conspired to keep me at home, not busy. It is rapidly becoming a tradition, for me to be left alone on this day. It is the second anniversary of His leaving, the 16th day of September. So I am sitting on the double decker wrap-around porch that I added to the Cullen home. Not the only addition, granted, but everyone of them was necessary, when I took possession of the home. Today, I look over the back yard, and the large fruit and vegetable garden that extends toward the river and forest. I gaze upon the tribal based long house that I had the Pack add on. A three story dormitory, and meeting space, it was really necessary as the members of both Packs would come visiting. When they phased, of course, we had some interesting moments. They had to phase and change into their clothing in the woods or on the porch, because they could make it into the house in their wolf forms, but not into bathrooms and bedrooms. They also, as a thank you for the space, built me an oddly three story modern turret addition, for myself and the twins.

I am waiting for Reneesme and E.J. to return from hunting with Jacob and Sam. The three of us live here, alone. I would love to have Charlie stay with me, but of course, being the danger magnet that I am, that really isn't the best of ideas. Vampires are drawn to this piece of property...the scents of the Cullens' linger, and they are rather well known to have a permanent settlement in this area. I did offer the property to the Packs, but they wouldn't use it. Now, I host the odd vampire, or coven, as they pass through the area, and at times I host human survivors waiting for a more permanent placement in our community. I sighed, remembering the day that Jacob had found the 'secret stash'. I was so desperately ill that day, but I couldn't stay in my room, and going to La Push had become a dangerous situation. Sam wanted to end the pregnancy, and if that meant killing me in the process, that was a price that sometimes had to be paid for safety. Jacob had decided to stand by my decision to continue the pregnancy, and help me raise the child. Charlie had oddly managed to find someone to renovate the cupboard under the stairs into a large half-bath. Handy for someone who is clumsy in the best of times, and then found herself miserably pregnant. Jacob was going out, hunting for me. He thought, since my baby was half-vampire, that maybe it was thirsty. He was going to take the carcass back to the tribe, to be used for meat. I was settled onto the couch, with my ever present 'puke pot'. He had returned, and woken me from a nap, and asked me if I had any visitors. I weakly shook my head, no. Jacob went upstairs, and found a floorboard missing, exposing all mementos of my second family that had disappeared when HE left.. and a few noteworthy other things. Bank accounts, title and deed to all their property in and around Forks. The codes to the safety and defensive systems that were hidden so well. And, two letters. The original that He had left for me, explaining that he had lied, that he loved me, and always would; that he left for my safety. And then the letter from the family, obviously left more recently, telling me that they loved me still, and were leaving me with the means to save as many as we could.

I caught the edge of swift movement out the corner of my eye. Another slight movement, seemingly closer than the first on the other side of the river, just inside the forest's edge. "If you jump the river, be cautious where you land, please. The garden is almost ready for the final harvest of the season." I called, calmly. This was either an animal, a new member of one of the Packs, or a vampire. Humans rarely were in the woods on that side of the river. I was surprised to see a familiar body catapult itself through the air, and across the river, to land precisely on the stone path separating the vegetable beds from the fruit beds, hollering my name as he came.

"BELLA!" I shook my head, and smiled, letting the feelings of hope, relief, sadness, grief flow through me. Two years had taught me to embrace the emotions, rather than to fight them. I know I am loved, I know I am needed, I know that I have a mate somewhere in this world, and all I have to do is wait for him to come to his senses and come back to me. I was suddenly engulfed in a large bear hug, surprisingly gentle, but still enough for to squeeze the very breath out of my lungs. Emmett released me and grinned. "I was hoping that you'd be here, lil sis!"

I smiled. "No place like home, Emmett." I mock punched his arm. "C'mon in, let's catch up." I led the way into the kitchen, and grinned. "Emmett, can I get you anything to drink? You are looking a bit...thirsty." I offered genuinely.

"He rolled his eyes. "Bells, as you aren't necessarily on the menu, I don't think you have anything that would do me any good."

"I don't know... let me consider what I have on hand." I opened the red refrigerator and considered the contents. "Well, I have deer, coyote, and bear. It's black bear, sorry, however, the grizzly population took a hit last spring when some survivors thought they'd hunt, and stock up. They were very wasteful, only wanting certain parts. We used everything, of course, but the damage to the population was done. The Pack won't hunt them until their population recovers a bit more." I quipped, thoroughly enjoying the surprise on Emmett's face. "The rest is all from domesticated stock: cattle, sheep, and the like. I doubt you'd like any of those, and I tend to reserve it for personal use and the troublesome nomads that come through from time to time." I opened to the door wider, to show off my stock.

"Um... the b...black bear, please." He stammered. I knew exactly when he realized that I didn't live alone. I opened the cupboard to get him a large 32 ounce travel mug for his drink, and he saw the other sizes and styles of metal, and heavy duty plastic cups, and mugs... many with lids and straws. All of them made for vampires, but the range in size and styles, as well as the teeth marks, showed that some of them were made for and used, regularly, by children. I filled his mug, placed a the lid on the top, poked a straw into it. I handed it to him matter of factly.

I sighed, knowing that this revelation would be particularly hard for Emmett. He had been at my house, when I was pregnant... so close. I bit my lip and looked at the floor. "I don't know what He told you, Em, but I can tell you what he told me when he left... and what I found in the letter that he left, after you came to visit."

Emmett took a long pull on his straw. "Knowing Edward he told you something stupid, but left you a very romantic letter." He shrugged.

I looked up and met his calm, but curious gaze. "He met me after school at my house, and invited me on a walk into the woods. We stopped just off the trail, and I could still see my house." I smirked at Emmett. "And then he told me that the family was leaving, people were starting to notice and question Carlisle's age. Edward said that he didn't want me to come with him, that I had been a distraction for a time. He also said that I wasn't good for him. And then, he left me there." I looked back at the floor. "I would have been fine, but I tried to follow him, and got lost, of course. Then I tripped, and fell. I didn't care if I lived or died at that point, and I just stayed there until I was found, by Sam Uley."

Emmett frowned, nodding. "I can see all of that... but the cups?"

"Mainly for my children." I spoke calmly, looking him directly in the eyes. I waited for him the realization to dawn on him.

He groaned. "Bella, you really are a danger magnet! Immortal children are dangerous!"

I cocked my head to the side. "We don't know if they are immortal or not. They are aging differently from regular children of course. Something that I would love to talk to Carlisle about, really."

Emmett frowned. "Bella, who do they belong to, really?"

I chuckled lowly. "Emmett, I didn't find them, nor did I adopt them. I gave birth to them."

A look of pure horror took up residence on his face. It isn't a good look for him, ever. Slowly the look cleared from his face, and a slightly curious, yet serious look replaced it. "Do I want to know how that happened with you still human? Or how you managed to conceive?"

"Emmett, you just labeled me the danger magnet, remember?" I chuckled darkly. "I was in the shower, and had cut myself shaving, but didn't realize it. I was in a hurry—which also caused me to forget my towel." I shrugged. "I called to Edward to bring me a towel, and when he came in I found myself face to face with a rather thirsty vampire. I did the only thing I could think of to distract him." I shook my head. "Aside from a few bruises, which I was rather used to having anyway from falling down, I was fine. And he was able to enjoy a few sips of blood, from the source, without breaking the skin, or exposing me to his venom dangerously."

Emmett was growling, deep in his chest. "And he left before he knew about the pregnancy." I eyed him carefully. An angry Emmett, who was easily the strongest vampire I had ever known, could be problematic.

"Drink and be calm, Emmett." I instructed, happy when he did so. "I don't think he did know, Emmett. I know that he didn't believe it possible. And, it wasn't exactly a 'normal' pregnancy anyway." I shoved away from the counter that I had been leaning against. I wandered into the living room and plopped in my favorite chair. Emmett had trailed after me, and sat down in his old chair. I smiled at him. "Thank you for your gifts, Emmett. Outside of the fact that I was able to use them, right away, to help many people... your placement of them allowed me to find the letter that He left me. It helped me to understand... to be able to function."

Emmett nodded and shrugged. "Alice saw end of the world as we knew it coming, of course. But... she also foresaw that if we returned it would cause more serious trouble. She and I did what we could—giving you the house, and the heads up. The money was the easy part. Staying away knowing what was coming was hardest. How she missed you having children, I don't know." He looked around. "Do I have nieces or nephews?"

"One of each." I pointed out the photo albums sitting on the shelves. "Help yourself." I paused, choosing my words carefully. "Is this just a visit, or a scouting trip before returning?" I missed them all so very much, and I've been holding them all close to my heart for so long...but I just can't take the risk of hoping for more than what I already have.

Emmett looked thoughtful. "I came to see you.. to make sure you were safe, and hopefully, at least, content." He spoke slowly and shrugged. "The family is different now. Everyone misses you, and Edward is still sulking in Rio." He sighed heavily. "I guess it depends on you, really, Bells." His normally jovial face was so serious. "Do you _**want**_ us back? Do you think your community will tolerate us? Will the land in the area sustain us?" Emmett's voice dropped. "I can not, and will not, keep you and your children a secret from the family." He grinned at some random thought. "I can almost imagine the look on Carlisle's face now! He's going to be beyond pissed at Edward—I bet he'll go all the way to Rio from Nova Scotia to retrieve Edward's sorry ass himself!"

I nodded. It was all up to me... every wish to have my second family back, every desire for the nightmare of being alone to end, I could have it all back. I had already considered all of this carefully over the last couple of years. "Emmett," I began quietly, "Of course I want the family back—every single one of you. I have missed and needed each of you so very much!" I grinned at him. As for the community," I could help but chuckle, "Gee, I wonder? Would they want more supernaturally strong, fast, protective hunters who can contribute food, knowledge, wisdom, leadership and medical care no matter the time of day or the weather?" I smiled widely as Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I can see you your point there, sis." He looked around the the living room. "Not much has changed here," he noted.

I snorted. "Yea, right!" I scoffed. "I've added the Pack barracks, off the kitchen, and the tower at the end of the hallway spanning all three stories, attic and basement! Plus the orchards and gardens... sure no big changes!"

He tilted his head, curiously. "The Pack? You couldn't mean the Quileute wolves?"

I nodded. "I'll tell the entire story when the family gets here—if they choose to come. It's much easier for me to tell it only once rather than over and over again." A long howl sounded from outside. "Ahh, the munchkins are coming home. Come out to the porch with me. If you think the family will come, even for a visit, I'll tell the Pack leaders to expect them." I grimaced. "Sam and Jacob have probably already caught your scent."

**CHAPTER 2**

Following Bella out to the porch, Emmett was cataloging the changes in Bella. Some things were different enough that he could easily identify them. Things like her scent being more potent, more defined, but much less appealing as a food source. Her heartbeat was faster than a humans should be, even when she was relaxing. The temperature of her skin seemed to be cooler than he recalled a humans should be. She still looked like Bella, but she seemed to have grown into her beauty; her every feature was more enhanced. Emmett knew that physical changes were part of being human, but these were not changes he could attribute to aging—she really didn't appear to have aged physically. If he had to hazard a guess, she seemed to be more vampire than human. Some of her innocence, her sweetness was gone, but Emmett dismissed that change as easily explainable. Her entire world had changed! He paused to really consider that. Bella had lost her mate, and her second family, seemingly overnight. She had weathered an unplanned pregnancy of half-vampire twins without their father, or the family. Two illnesses had ravaged her community, and she was pretty much living a safe life, but isolated. The world was different, more difficult. Emmett stayed on the porch, thinking with one level of his mind, but observing the two horse sized wolves with two small children on their backs that Bella left the porch to greet.

"Hey guys, how was the hunt," Bella called enthusiastically. Her walk was smooth and graceful as she approached them.

A small boy jumped off the large black wolf. "It was awesome, Mama! I got a mountain lion, and didn't get dirty! Sam says that he'll go back for the body, and the meat will go to the community, but I get the pelt!" The boy was skipping so quickly in circles around Bella that he blurred.

Bella bent over and laughed as she snagged him into a quick hug. "Wonderful E.J.! You will keep that pelt in your room, though. I don't think we need to scare any visitors." She gestured toward the porch. "We have a very special guest tonight, but you still need to wait here before you go charging in." She flicked the tip of his nose and when she started to speak, the boy joined her a few words in.

"Safety first, and perfect practice makes perfect safety."

He sighed, "I know, Mama, I know."

Emmett couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. The boy reminded him so much of Edward, but smaller. The entire moment was a total reenactment of a few moments between Esme and Edward.

Bella strode over to the russet colored wolf, raising her arms to help the small girl down. "Hey sweetie, did you have a good time?" Bella held her close to her chest, giving the girl Eskimo kisses. Emmett was confused as the girl put a hand on her mother's cheek and nodded solemnly. Bell smiled a soft secret smile. "Ahhh, and elk...and Jacob got a good meal out of it too?" Bella eyed Jacob carefully. "Do I need to go hunting for the community? I know you normally take the meat of both of their kills back..."

The big russet wolf shook his head then tilted it towards the barracks.

Bella shrugged. "Sure, sure, go change and I'll fill you in." Bella glanced at Sam. "You can come too, if you like." As Bella spoke both of the wolves dashed into the barracks to phase and put on clothing.

Two young men came rushing out of the barracks where two gigantic wolves had disappeared into. The porch was the normal meet-n-greet spot, so they made a bee-line for it.

Bella grinned as she joined the three men on the porch. "Sam Uley and Jacob Black are Alphas for the two Packs. Jacob is the ancestral Chief of his people, and is currently training to take over that role, eventually." She paused while Emmett sized up the two Alphas. "Emmett McCarty Cullen is the strongest vampire I have ever met, and is a vegetarian." Smiling she placed her left hand on top of the young boys' head. "This is Edward Jacob, and," she hugged the girl close to her leg, "is Reneesme Carlie."

Jacob and Sam were assessing Emmett. They both found Bella's introduction interesting, and then at the same moment they realized what she was telling them. Emmett was a Cullen, with whom they held a treaty. Being a vegetarian, he was supposed to be slightly weaker than other vampires, but Bella was telling them that with all the nomads and visitors they'd had in the last year and a half, Emmett was still stronger.

E.J. looked up and up to Emmett's face, and grinned crookedly. "I know you! We have lots of pictures and videos! You are my uncle Emmett, and you like to play with your food." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "You have got to show me how to get away with that, cuz Mama says it's bad manners."

Emmett laughed so loud it echoed with a boom. He knelt down and pulled E.J. into a gentle hug, and whispered back, "There's one thing that I learned early on in life, buddy bear, and that is to never, ever, argue with a mama." Emmett looked over at Reneesme as she tugged on a belt loop. "Yes, little miss?" He tried to scrunch himself a bit smaller, so he could be on eye level with both of them. When she reached out and placed her palm to his cheek he widened his eyes in shock, and glanced to Bella for an explanation.

Bella leaned over and spoke softly. "Honey, can you show me what you shared with Uncle Emmett?" Reneesme nodded and put her hand to Bella's cheek. Bella shuddered. "Of all the things you could have shown him, Reneesme," Bella half groaned-half chastised, then sighed. "I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't think to warn you. They found a stash of home movies in the basement a couple of months ago. Normally they aren't allowed down there—storage space and all, but they gave Jacob the slip. By the time I got home from helping with a birth, the entirety of two packs was camped out in my living room watching the battle with James." She shrugged. "Apparently, they love watching that video, as well as some of the others that show you guys sparring, fighting and wrestling around. The wolves love learning how vampires fight, and the kids like the fact that they show the family."

Emmett shook his head. "They are both gifted?"

Sam grinned and only shook his head. It was Jacob who laughed and scoffed, "Dude, you have no idea!"

E.J. piped up, "I have to be very very careful to not bite anyone cuz I'm venomous." He looked over at his sister. "But Ness isn't venomous and she still isn't allowed to bite anyone...except maybe Jacob." Emmett nodded and continued to listen to E.J. prattle on about how unfair that was. He settled in and enjoyed the feeling of two small, and very much warmer, bodies cuddle into him. On one level he was aware of Bella informing Sam and Jacob that the other family members would probably be coming for a visit, if not to settle permanently again.

"Do you think they could help clear that Eastern border? We've been wanting to expand that out." Sam asked.

Jacob grimaced. "There's also that group that want to strike out on their own. Maybe the Cullens could help escort 'em for a bit; helping with the transition from settlement living to caravan life." That was a task that everyone hated to do, as the incredible amount of risk involved rarely involved any benefit to the community itself.

Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Let me think, now who could that be?" She was so sarcastic it was like venom dripping from her Emmett was very surprised to hear her speak in a tone like that. Very un-Bella. "The Coulters and the Stanleys?"

Jacob nodded grimly. I figured the Coulters wouldn't last long here—they have had some real problems fitting in, and well... they show how racist and discriminatory they really are any time they come across any of the members of the tribe." He shook his head. "It's been a toss up between us chucking them out before they chose to leave, or them leaving before we chuck 'em."

Bella shrugged. "Their choice, their chances." Soon enough the news of the day was exchanged and the alpha's took their leave. Bella looked down at the twins. "Come along my little hunters, time to get ready for bed." The sun had already set, and the air was getting cool. She shooed them into the house. "You coming in, Emmett?"

With the simple grace that only supernatural creatures seemed to possess, he stood fluidly. "I think, Bella... I need to call Carlisle... and then I'll be in."

"Still won't find much privacy around here, Emmett." She smirked at him, then with a burst of speed that she definitely had obtained after they left, Bella went into the house.

**CHAPTER 3**

Alice slid down the banister calling for Carlisle. "Emmett is calling to talk with you in forty-five seconds!"

Carlisle glided out of his study, and met Alice at the foot of the stairs, brushing a quick kiss into her her hair. "Is anyone going to tell me where he actually went?" But, before anyone had time to answer him, his phone rang. "Hello? Ahh... Emmett." Carlisle's voice faded as he strode out the door and into the neighboring forest.

Jasper smirked. "It's the end of the world, but the satellites are still working." He shook his head in amusement.

Alice nodded, solemnly. "Yep, for another fifty years at this rate...unless there is a meteor shower, but I really don't foresee that." She shook her head. "It helps that the sheer volume of call relays is practically nothing. And of course, the fact that so many places are completely without electricity because the people either can't get to the machines to restart them, or they don't know how!" She shook Jasper's shoulder. "We need to pack up—we are moving."

Rosalie sniffed unhappily. "Alice, no one cares if we aren't aging! Tanya even went out in full sunlight a while back and the only question she got was if she was contagious! We do not need to move!"

Alice smiled softly, held up her hand and silently counted down from five on her fingers, lowering one finger at a time. When she had no more fingers up, Alice pointed at the door that Carlisle had left by a few moment's earlier.

"WHAT?" Carlisle roared angrily, his Elizabeathean English accent coming out loud and clear. An angry Carlisle was rare and something not to be taken lightly. "I am going to go and retrieve his sorry self tomorrow!" Esme appeared in the doorway, peering out at Carlisle.

"Who is he talking to?" She asked quietly, watching as Carlisle paced at the forest's edge.

"Emmett." Came a fully synchronized trio of voices.

"But," Esme's voice was very worried, "He doesn't seem angry with Emmett.."

"No," Alice responded far more cheerfully than the moment seemed to warrant. "Carlisle is beyond angry—furious really- with Edward."

Esme raised her eyebrows. "Edward? What could he have possibly done?" She asked.

Carlisle came storming in the door as he disconnected from Emmett. "We are all moving," he stated in a seething voice. "That is final. No family meeting, no votes." He eyed each member of his family that was present. "Alice and Jasper, you are to raid every hospital and medical facility, human or veterinarian, of fifty percent of whatever supplies that are still on hand. Do not go further than a twenty-five mile radius from the roads between here and Forks." Carlisle turned his unforgiving gaze on Rosalie. "Rose, mechanical everything. Automotive, electric, alternative power supplies, manuals, tools, parts." He took a deep breath and worked on gentling his voice. "Esme, I need you to concentrate on building and gardening supplies." He stood with his hands fisted on his hips, fury written in every inch of his body. "There is a survivor's colony in and around Forks and La Push. Emmett says they are doing fairly well, but could use some help." Unable to remain still, Carlisle began to pace. "Bella is there and alive," his voice was tortured. "When Edward left, she was pregnant, with twins." His phone beeped, interrupting him.

"No! There is no way possible! If there was, I'd have found it by now! That human tramp is just trying to get Edward back!" Rosalie had jumped off her chair and was shouting nearly crazed with rage and jealousy.

Carlisle handed the phone to Esme, his face grave. She took it from him, and looked at the screen, then sat down on the floor in shock. Alice plucked the phone out of Esme's hand just as Esme was starting to hold it a tad bit too tight. She and Jasper looked at the screen together. Jasper filled to the brim with the extreme emotions filling the home took one look and burst into hysterical laughter. Alice grinned happily and passed the phone to Rosalie. Rosalie collapsed back into her chair, astounded by the pictorial evidence in front of her. A little boy with Edward's messy hair, but in Bella's deep mahogany color grinned crookedly at the camera, his eyes an entrancing deep green were set into a face that was a miniature replica of Edward's. His right arm was slung around the shoulders of a little girl with Bella's face and chocolate eyes, her hair a wonderfully perfect reproduction Bella and Charlie's curls in Edward's bronze shade of hair. The resemblances between the children and their parents was unmistakable, and undeniable. Every member of the family knew, had they happened upon these children without Bella being present, they would have known them to be Bella and Edward's offspring.

Rosalie murmured, in her shock, "But it's just not possible! They look five when they shouldn't be more than a year!"

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "Emmett says that Bella won't give him the story until the entire family is present to hear it. She wants us to come home... all of us." He grinned at the one piece of news that didn't seem to be a double edged sword. "She named them Edward Jacob and Reneesme Carlie." The family all grinned at the names. Trust Bella to find a way to honor almost everyone. Carlisle took a deep breath. "While you are gathering supplies, take care to make sure that there aren't survivors in the area. Medically we should still have the Forks hospital available for equipment and some supplies, so use your common sense. I am going to get Edward. We will all meet back in Forks."

Esme grimaced. "We are going to need a new house, remember? Emmett asked us to sign the old one over to him just after he left. I don't think we can count on it being available, or even still standing."

Carlisle smiled and hugged her. "Then you get to build a new one, sweet! So make sure you get enough supplies for that, while you are at it." He looked at his family. "I'm going to get a backpack and go. Two weeks, and I'll be in Forks. Edward will be there with me, peacefully or fully in pieces." He vowed.

Jasper smiled. "We can use the railways if needed, Esme. But, since there isn't a lot of traffic on the roads anymore, I'm sure we can use the semi's and triple trailers." He reached over and rubbed Esme's arm.

**Chapter 4**

Emmett could hardly believe that he was in the same house that he and his family had occupied for several years. It was quiet, so very quiet now. Of course, the whole world was much quieter in comparison to just a few years ago, but still... there was something to the quiet here that was more peaceful, yet disturbing as well. The family's scents still hung in places around the house, but there were other scents embedded throughout the house as well. Humans, wolves, other vampires. Emmett wouldn't have believed it to be the same house except for the color schemes and decorative themes...and the fact that most of the bedrooms weren't touched. Bella had meant it when she had only removed the most precious of personal items. He was currently sitting in the living room, trying to be quiet as he played a video game that he had left behind. Emmett was trying to figure out what had him so unsettled. He felt exhausted—or at least what he remembered as feeling exhausted. Those two little hellions of Bella's seemed to possess the endless vampire energy. He had volunteered to help with bath time... after all, there were two of them, and two adults. Why not help Bella out—how hard could it be? Yeah... right... famous last words, Emmett thought to himself. And Rose wanted a houseful of those? He shook his head at the very thought. Somehow E.J. had managed to soak Emmett, head to toe, to the skin. Damn, that child is fast! And when Emmett met back up with Bella, she was still dry, with a clean, dry and pajamaed Reneesme! Bella of course, had merely laughed and shook her head. She had taken little E.J. by one hand and Reneesme by the other and led them up to the third floor, and the new addition at the end of the hall. He could hear her going through an obvious bedtime routine—sending them to their rooms, as she used a bathroom herself for a moment. Then she went into E.J.'s room, tucked him in, and turned on a c.d. of classical music. Emmett listened as she repeated the actions with Reneesme. He tried to place the music, as it was very familiar; he smacked his forehead as it registered. The music was Edward's compositions. Bella puttered around in what Emmett surmised as her room in the new addition as she showered and settled in for the night. She called down to Emmett, "If you go out for a hunt, engage the security system, and bring back the carcass, please!"

"Roger that, Bells." Emmett began to play an old video game that he had left behind. Most of the television stations had ceased broadcasting at least twelve months ago, and the few that remained on the air, like the radio stations, were few and had little range. As he played he reflected on the ease of the relationship between Bella and the two Alphas. There was a great deal of respect, as well as love, between them. Emmett suspected that the Quileutes had been both a great help, and a great source of angst for her. He was still pondering the physical changes in Bella. Although, given that she had given birth to two half-vampire children, that shouldn't be to surprising. He kept listening to the area around the house. Emmett could hear a few late night people going to and from various homes. He wasn't really thirsty, having hunted the day before, and decided to stay in the house for the night. No need to stir up any trouble with those who didn't know him. The first low whimper tickled his ear drum, catching his complete attention. That was Bella's voice, signaling the beginning of a nightmare. The family had all experienced her vivid dreams and sleep talking during Alice's sleepovers. Most of the time, Edward would talk her through or out of the dream, easing her back into sleep. One time, however, Edward had gone for a quick hunt with Alice. Jasper had tried to ease her back into a deep slumber, but without Edward there, he would have had to actually touch Bella. Alice had called and suggested that Carlisle go in and awaken the sleeping Bella. Carlisle tried, but only managed to escalate the dream into a complete night terror. Bella's terrified screams had echoed through the house, and the wild flailing had given her bruises from where she had fallen off his couch. Carlisle was trying to keep her safely restrained, wrapped in a blanket, when Edward had returned. With a few softly spoken words, and gathering Bella into his arms, he had managed to settle her down again. After that, Carlisle had added to the 'emergency Bella' kits that he had stashed around the house, and in the vehicles. A few custom made blankets that had pockets for ice packs (giving the illusion of a cold body, but not cold enough to cause Bella harm). Edward made a point of holding the blankets close to help them smell like him, as well as donating a few shirts that weren't dirty, but had been worn for a day, a few compact discs with Edward's musical compositions as well as Edward speaking quiet and lovingly to Bella joined the emergency medical supplies, and the menthol rub—in case Bella needed help, and whichever vampire needed to try to drown out her scent. Emmett looked around the living room closet, locating the 'Bella kit' on the top shelf, pushed to the far back. Obviously, she didn't even know it was there. Bella had never really been aware of the preparations her vampiric family had made. The dream became more intense, and Emmett used his vampire speed to try and reach Bella before it grew to an overwhelming problem. He stopped just in the entrance of her open bedroom door, horrified by the look on Bella's face as she started to be coherent in her dream state.

"Edward!" She cried. "Please! No... Don't go! Please, please stay!" Her body was curled into a fetal position, one arm outstretched, reaching for something... no.. someone, Emmett realized. Bella's face was drenched with tears and perspiration. He wondered if she ever got any real rest at all. Knowing that he was out of his element, and that his description wouldn't do it justice, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and videoed the dream for a few minutes. Then he quickly wrapped Bella in the 'vamp quilt' and placed a c.d. with Edward's voice into her c.d. player. He cuddled next to her on her bed, and spoke quietly.

"Lil sis... Bella," He crooned carefully brushing her hair out of her face. "Wake up sis... or settle back to sleep. Brother bear is here."

Bella quieted down with a mumbled, "Emmett" as she nuzzled her face into his hand.

"That's right, Bells, Brother Bear is here now." With his free hand, he sent his video to Carlisle and Jasper with a simple text message, "Please advise". Emmett settled in, knowing from experience that his presence, combined with the other measures he had taken, would be the only things allowing Bella to sleep that night.

A few hours later, his phone buzzed. Carefully, Emmett answered it. "Hullo?"

"Emmett? Has she settled down?" Jasper's voice floated from the speaker.

"Somewhat. She's still very restless."

"What have you done for her?"

"The she is currently tangled in her ice quilt, snuggled with her face in my chest, one hand fisted in my shirt, and Edward reading Shakespearean sonnets on disk." He sighed. "I am going to have to race to change out the ice packs every few hours."

"We will be there soon, brother. Carlisle has us gathering as many supplies, and survivors, as we can while we travel to Forks." Jasper growled slightly. "Carlisle has lit out of here like he has the hounds of hell on his heels, and just as angry as they are. He'll bring Edward."

Emmett snarled in agreement. "I think he lied to us, Jasper. I don't think Bella wanted us to leave at all."

Jasper hummed for a moment then sighed, obviously debating which counsel he was going to give. "Help Bella with the kids as much as possible, Emmett. She looks like she hasn't slept decently since we left. Don't push her to talk about anything, but do let her know that you will hold her to her promise to explain everything when the family is back. As we update you, keep her updated as well. Rose will probably be the first to get to you-mechanical parts are some of the easiest to acquire—or not acquire, depending on how you look at it. Esme is finding as much material for building a new home as she can; she doesn't want to strain the resources there."

Emmett chuckled, "You'll be surprised at what Bella and the Packs have accomplished. I haven't taken a tour yet, but our old house and grounds absolutely took my breath away. I don't think Esme will need to build a new place for us, although she just might anyway."

"Keep in touch, brother, and we will be there soon." Jasper hung up.

Emmett lay quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest and the house. He heard the twins turning over in their sleep, in perfect synchronization. He heard the telltale sounds of wildlife a few miles out. And always, so loudly to his sensitive ears, he heard Bella's familiar heartbeat and breathing. He waited for the other calls he knew were coming. Carlisle. Rosalie. Esme. And all the while he marveled at the miracles that Bella had brought into each of their lives. Personally he knew that Bella had restored some part of his humanity to him. It was such a nebulous thing, seeing a human as more than potential food or a source of amusement. Caring for her had reminded him that he had been human; had needed as she did. Of course, the change in Edward had been the most profound, but Rosalie's shift had been amazing,for all that it was not apparent at first. She had always been the most vocally against Bella-well, any human really-becoming their kind. But Bella, with her complete compassion and acceptance had surprised Rosalie. Bella who was willing to give up everything that she knew, and the potential for children, just to be with Edward. Rosalie had been ranting about that fact the evening that Edward took Bella to prom. Jasper had paused and looked at her and drawled slowly, "Rosalie, do you think that it is only Edward she loves? When we were on our way to, and in, Phoenix, did you think it was only Edward she worried over? She worked herself into a herself into a complete overload worrying about you and Esme. I had to force her to sleep, Rosalie." Jasper had paused and then sent a wave of desperate fear, woe, and grief tinged with selflessness and unworthiness through the room. Each member of the family, except Edward who had gone to collect Bella, had been shocked by the absolute depth of the emotions-almost equal to their own capability of feeling.

Emmett's phone rang again, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Honey..."

"Rosie," he practically purred, "I miss you. I really wish you were here right now."

Rosalie paused, hearing an odd tone of desperation in his voice. "What's going on Emmett?"

Emmett shifted slightly away from Bella, so that he could speak easier with Rosalie. "She's in bad shape, Rosie. I would thought Jasper showed you the video I sent him and Carlisle."

"Carlisle took off shortly after he found out about Bella and the children." She thought quickly. "Jasper did receive something that upset both him and Alice, but they wouldn't tell me, or Esme what it was."

"I'll send it to you, babe." He sighed. "Right now, I am talking to my girl, and cursing Edward for the lies he told us,and Bella." He took a deep breath as Rosalie gasped at the other end of the phone call.

"What do you mean, Emmett? What do you think he lied about?"

"I think he lied to us about what Bella wanted when we left. I think he lied to her about something when he left. It torments her in her dreams, Rose. I had to pull out the Bella Kit, and it still isn't enough. I feel like a child's teddy bear right now, she won't let go of me." Emmett held his breath, understanding that his mate might not be all that happy with him 'in bed' with another woman.

Rosalie was quiet for a moment. The very thought that Bella was in such emotional pain that she was clinging to Emmett as a child does its stuffed animal, or blanket was very disturbing. The memory of when Jasper shared her emotions with the family was ever fresh in her vampire mind. Jasper had been confused as Bella experienced emotions as deeply and as purely as vampires. Jasper had wondered how a human could manage that level without going insane. Knowing that Bella felt at that level all the time simply made Rosalie all the more confused. What could Edward have said to her? "Emmett, care for our sister however she needs you to. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Babe, I used to think children would be easy and fun to take care of." Emmett chuckled. "Little E.J. soaked me when I tried to help him with his bath. Bella helped Ness with her bath and managed to come out perfectly dry!"

Rosalie laughed at the very thought of Emmett unable to dodge a child splashing. They spoke for a few more minutes and then reluctantly hung up. Rosalie would begin her meandering journey mostly west to Forks, and be there in a few days.

**CHAPTER 5**

Two days later, the western horizon was full of a marvelously beautiful sunset over the South American continent. Carlisle had just landed on the small airstrip that he had asked Edward to build on Isle Esme. Quickly parking the small jet, he also began to prepare for the return trip. Checking the plane for damages, as well as checking fluids and refueling the engine. Carlisle was not exactly surprised when Edward ran into the clearing near the hangar. Edward, he noted, was surprised. _ Good, no one thought to call ahead of my arrival_, he thought.

"Carlisle!" Edward approached his father with a great deal of happiness. "It is good to see you; I was going to call you soon."

Carlisle nodded his head in acknowledgement, but continued to focus on the preparations for the flight home. He wanted the plane ready to fly in a few moments. "If you have any belongings you want to bring with you, Edward, I suggest you go get them."

"I don't understand, Carlisle." Edward's velvet voice shook a bit in confusion. He hadn't spoken to many people over the last year and a half.

"I need you to come home with me, Edward. Now." Carlisle's voice was commanding, and firm, in a tone that he rarely used. In fact, the last time Edward had heard that tone, Carlisle had been commanding Emmett's attention during a moment of newborn madness. Carlisle's mind gave away nothing; he was concentrating only on the plane's readiness to fly and Edward coming with him.

"Of course, Carlisle. I'll be just a few moments." Edward turned on his heel and sprinted for the house. There were few things he needed to bring. Any home of the Cullen's was stocked with clothing and most everything else that they used on a day to day basis. A few mementos of Bella, and the musical scores that he had composed and were currently working on, as well as his phone and other personal electronics were quickly packed. He secured the house, and other outbuildings on his way back at the airfield.

"Get in the plane, Edward." Carlisle was still firm. Edward nodded and quickly boarded, stowing his one large duffel.

As Carlisle boarded, he took the pilot's seat. "Edward, come up to the co-pilot's chair, after you finish the pre-flight checks you are working on." Carlisle was flipping switches and pushing buttons, and turning the plane on the runway. As soon as they were in the air, Carlisle handed Edward an mp4 player. "Push play, Edward."

Edward watched the video of Bella's nightmare play. He turned haunted, burning eyes on Carlisle. "Where did you get this? When?"

"Emmett went to Forks." Carlisle's voice was furiously firm. "What he found there is nothing short of miraculous, Edward." He turned his head so that he could meet Edward's gaze. "Look at the still pictures, and tell me what you see."

Edward turned his attention back to the media device. A low moan was wrenched from his throat. "Why are you torturing me with this... this cruel joke?" Carlisle's mind was completely closed to Edward.

"Edward this is not a joke. What can you deduce from those pictures?"

Edward took in a tortured breath. "If I didn't know that it was impossible for vampires to reproduce through any other means than a venom filled bite, I would conclude that the children are biological offspring of myself and B.. Bella." He shook his head. "I thought that she had gone to live her mother, in Florida. Alice saw Charlie and Renee's decision to send Bella there." Edward glanced at Carlisle. "There were rumors of a colony in Florida, Carlisle. I went and looked for her. She wasn't there; she did not survive."

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "Alice and Jasper convinced me to sign over all the property in Washington, Oregon and Idaho to them. Unbeknownst to anyone in the family, they stocked the house, and the properties, just as we were stocking all of our other properties around the world. They gave it all to Bella." He let the memory of Alice receiving the pictures of the children dance through his mind. "Their names are Edward Jacob and Reneesme Carlie. Twins, that Bella conceived and bore. You are their father."

Edward became as still as a stone statue, staring down at a picture of two happy children. Minutes passed. Then an hour elapsed. Carlisle was becoming slightly alarmed as they flew over the southernmost border of Mexico. "Edward?"

"My children, Carlisle?" Edward's voice shook as if he were holding on to his sanity with all his strength. "Bella, and my children, are in Forks, alive and safe?"

"Yes, Edward. Bella is alive, as are the children." Carlisle was relieved to see some animation returning to Edward's body.

"Did Alice know?"

Carlisle merely shook his head to the negative.

"Are we going to Forks, Carlisle?" Edward, who had previously had no hope of being with his Bella again, was suddenly faced with an overwhelming rush of joy.

"Yes, Edward, we are going home."

**CHAPTER 6**

Emmett was in the kitchen, early the next morning when he heard a plane engine fly overhead, quickly followed by a small voice loudly exclaiming in wonderment.

"Mama!" E.J. came sliding into the kitchen, and unable to stop, ran directly into Emmett's leg. "Ouch, Uncle, you are hard!"

"You okay, little man?" Emmett asked kneeling down to check him over.

"Sure, sure, I'm good." E.J. grinned crookedly up at Emmett. "Do ya know what that loud roaring kinda noise was, Uncle Emmett?"

"Sure do, little man. That is a small jet. Not many of 'em are flying around anymore cuz it's hard to find fuel, and people who know how to pilot 'em."

E.J. nodded solemnly. "Mama says that it's like that with lots of stuff anymore."

"Yes, sadly, little man, it is. But now that your Uncle Emmett is here.. we can see about what can be done to help make things easier for everyone."

"Ness thinks that Mama is really sad." E.J. commented as he sat down at the counter. "Where is Mama?"

Emmett cocked his head to one side and concentrated on sounds that he associated with Bella to locate her. "She's still sleepin', little man. Why?"

"Cuz I'm hungry, and Mama always makes us breakfast in the morning." E.J. shrugged. "Ness is trying to wake up, but she didn't sleep well. Mama doesn't like Jake here all the time, but Ness doesn't sleep very well without at least knowing' he's here."

Emmett had the funny feeling he was missing something important to completely understand that statement, but let it go. "What can I make you, little man, you and your sister?"

E.J. studied Emmett solemnly. "I think I should just wait for Mama, Uncle Emmett. Thanks anyway, but ya don't look like you'd know what to do in a kitchen." He shook his head. " 'Side's, Ness and I have to be careful what we eat. Certain things make us sick."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right there, little man. Your Grandma Esme would cook for your Mama when she'd come over. Sometimes she'd have us help, but not very often." He glanced out the window wall and grinned. "You have more visitors, E.J."

E.J. looked out the window. "That looks like Grandpa Carlisle and..."

Emmett looked down at the small boy. "It's okay, E.J. It's okay to be a little scared. Why don't you go wake up your Mama, and get Ness?" E.J. nodded and scampered off faster than any human child should be able to. Emmett shook his head with bemusement and went out to wait for Carlisle and Edward on the back porch.

As they approached, Emmett looked Edward over carefully. Edward looked as if he was burning alive. "Edward, bro, you have to go hunt before you see Bella." Emmett was careful to say it quietly, with great concern. There was no way Edward was going to manage being any closer to Bella without sating his thirst.

Edward looked up to the windows, and paused in synchronization with Carlisle, taking in the changes to the house. "Bella's living here?"

Emmett nodded. "Her scent has permeated the entire house, Edward. You are going to need to hunt before you go in."

Carlisle glanced at Emmett. "A very sound suggestion, Emmett. I need to hunt, as well."

Emmett grinned at them. "You won't miss much, I promise. Bella is still sleeping, she finally calmed enough to let go of me around three this morning. Ness apparently doesn't want to get up, and E.J. is hungry, but won't let me cook for him." Emmett shrugged. "By the time you grab a bite to eat, I figure Bells and Ness will be up."

Edward looked longingly at the house, and then at Emmett. "You are sure that I have time to hunt?" Even Carlisle and Emmett could see the intense desire to be with Bella written in every inch of Edward's body posture. Safety first, however.

"Bro'," Emmett sighed, and clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Bella has changed some, and absolutely that has affected her scent, but not enough that it would make much difference to the desire you have for her blood."

Edward nodded slowly. "If she's up before I get back, let her know I will be here soon." He glanced at Carlisle and slowly turned towards the forest.

"Don't hunt the grizzlies," Emmett advised. "Bella says that the community had some folks leave, and others passed through, and they hunted the grizzlies very heavily. The Packs and hunters are letting their population recoup for a few years. And bring back the carcass, it can be used by the community." Emmett pointed at a small cabin at the edge of the forest. "Store it in there." Emmett had made a tour of the property and the new buildings a couple of hours after Bella had released her grip on him.

Carlisle nodded, and moved with Edward towards the forest. Almost as one, they disappeared into the woods. Emmett turned back to the house in time to see E.J. come out to the porch. "Where'd they go, Uncle Emmett?" His little face was the very epitome of disappointment.

"Your father and grandfather had to hunt, little man." Emmett responded. "Give 'em an hour or so, and they'll be back." He winked at E.J. "Just enough time for your mom and sister to get up and for all of you to have some breakfast. And just enough time for me to figure out how soon the rest of the family will get here."

Edward and Carlisle were returning to the house after their hunt. They were surprised at the amount of game in the area, and were speculating about how the animals had made such an amazing comeback.

"Perhaps, without as many humans encroaching on the habitat, the wildlife was able to repopulate." Edward speculated.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Edward, that is a part of it. I think however, we are seeing a careful management as well. Recall what Emmett told us about the grizzlies? And he did use the plural when he referenced the wolves." Both Carlisle and Edward's heads swung around quickly as they heard an exuberant yell come from the house. Carlisle glanced at Edward, looking for an answer.

"Emmett just got off the phone with Rosalie. The family will be here in about thirty minutes." Edward smiled, and then the smile faded. "Bella has visitors. Maybe now isn't the best time to reunite with her."

Carlisle frowned. "If you keep looking for reasons to delay seeing her, then you never will be with her again, and your children will never know you."

Edward nodded, conceding the point, and made his way towards the house. Edward and Carlisle made sure to approach the house in full view of the massive glass wall. Carlisle pulled Edward to a stop when he caught a glimpse of one of Bella's visitors through the window.

Bella stood in the living room with her hands on her hips. "I don't get it, Jake! Why shouldn't I be there? I haven't missed an official welcoming since I realized that the kidlets were lactose intolerant!"

"Because, Bells," Jacob answered calmly, "Your mate and his father are already here, even if they are hunting at this moment. You, as well as E.J. and Ness, need to be here when they return. What you don't need is to be at the wall when the rest of the family gets here with the convoy that Emmett has told us to expect." He sighed. "Frankly, we really do have the procedure down to a science, and there are others who can give the 'Welcome to Forks and La Push, here is how we do things' speech." Jacob looked around the living room, and then back at Bella. "I know how you spend your rest days, Bella. And having Emmett here has been helpful, but still you continued on with your everyday routine."

Bella huffed irritably. "Jacob, I am just fine."

Jacob shook his head 'no' and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope, you are not fine. You are exhausted and stressed to the max. Your mate is returning, his family is returning. Charlie is getting worse, and you can't tell me that you haven't been taking care of him on top of your everyday duties. And let me start listing what you do on a regular basis.. You help in the kitchens, the crèche, the gardens, and the fields. You help the slaughterhouse collect and store the blood. You help mediate disputes in the community. You serve on the Council. You help the Packs as needed. You take care of the twins and put yourself last. And those are just the things that I know about. When I factor in how little real sleep you actually get," Jacob gave her a tight look and sighed. "Which I am well aware of, so don't try to sugarcoat it...if you were a pack member I would have ordered you to sleep a long time ago." Jacob paused and ran his hands over his head, and then delivered his final salvo. "Charlie is on his way here, Bella."

All the fight seemed to drain right out of Bella at that. She sank onto the small love seat and buried her face in her hands. "How is he today, Jake?" Bella mumbled.

"Tired, and determined." Jacob plopped down next to her and hugged her to him. "Maybe Dr. Vamp will know of something to help him... either way." He rubbed her shoulders. "Now, start getting ready for Charlie and the Cullens. Personally," He grinned at her, "I would rather do the official welcome rather than prepare for what you've got coming." He kissed her hair. "I'll be by later, after everything is settled."

Bella shook her finger in his face. "If you stay over, you had better leave all the doors open. Don't take advantage of the massive distraction."

Jacob nodded and crossed his heart. "I promise, I will follow every rule tonight, Ferocious." Jacob stood and strode quickly out of their line of sight, even though they could clearly hear him move through the kitchen, and out the old garage entrance. Edward and Carlisle heard him phase and take off running towards the south.

Carlisle approached the French doors that served as the back entrance. Edward moved in tandem with Carlisle, an odd habit that they had both formed in the years before Esme joined them. Carlisle knocked softly, hoping that he wouldn't have to use much more force. The back wall was a true irritant to repair. Bella's head snapped to the side, seeking the unusual noise. Her eyes locked onto Edward, and she slowly stood.

"Edward." His name was nothing more than the very breath leaving her lungs, but he still heard it. Edward couldn't restrain himself any longer. At his full vampiric speed he opened the door and rushed to pull her into his arms.

"Isabella, my Bella." He whispered into the hair on top of her head. The tension that he had carried with him since he had walked away from her in the wood released its hold on him as Bella's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Edward," she whispered, "Are you real?"

Edward pulled back just enough to gaze upon her face. Silent tears were slipping down her face, even as she fought to keep her hold on him. "I am as real as you are, love." He answered her.

"You can not ever leave me again. I barely lived through it."

"Never again, love, I swear it, never again." He pressed frantic kisses across her face and along her jaw. "Forgive me, Bella, please, please forgive me." Edward begged softly. "I thought I was doing the right thing, making you safer by leaving. I thought it was the ultimate sacrifice for you; the ultimate way to show my love for you...by letting you go."

Bella nodded. "I know. I saw your letter." She twined her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that they were forehead to forehead. "I want a promise of forever from you. Because I don't care that you are a vampire. I did not care when I first figured it out. I did not care after Phoenix. I did not care when I made love with you. I love you. I love our family. I love our children. The what's don't matter. I won't accept anything less than you by my side, loving me for the rest of eternity, helping me guide our children."

"You have it, love. You have every bit of that and more." Edward pulled his head back from hers to make sure she could see his eyes. "I love you, Isabella Swan. I have loved you from the day I first encountered you in Biology, even if I didn't understand it at that time. I will love you for all eternity, and I will never, ever, leave you behind like I have again. I will stay with you, and raise our children together. I promise."

Bella nodded slowly. Her right hand reached up to his mouth as her left guided his right hand to hers. "Seal it with a kiss." She whispered, a private reminder of the events on the night that they had conceived their children.

Edward shuddered and opened his mouth just enough to nip at the delicate skin along the base of her thumb, drawing just a few drops of her blood. He licked the blood away and using just a hint of his venomous saliva sealed the almost invisible wound closed. Edward gasped in surprise and arousal as he felt Bella bite into his own hand, at the base of his thumb, drawing a few drops of his venom. Bella mimicked his actions, licking his wound clean and sealed as well.

Carlisle stood a silent witness to their reunion. He felt as if he was intruding on a moment that was beyond intimate. Carlisle's mind quickly tried to make sense of the moment. All his years in Volterra, and traveling around the world had afforded him ample opportunities to witness mated couples. Many of them had marked their mates with bites, and some had even purposely found ways to trade venom. Almost all of them had tokens of their affection and bond. But this that he had just witnessed was more than anything else. This was two halves of the same soul coming back together after a torturous separation. Bella and Edward were living examples of a legend that had been passed down throughout time from one vampiric ruling body to another. The rumored ethereal aura glowed around them. Carlisle had seen a happiness radiate from them a few days before Bella's birthday, but had dismissed it as similar to what the other mated couples exuded at times of closeness. So many inexplicable moments with Bella were now understood by Carlisle. For now, Carlisle decided to keep his counsel to himself. Plenty of time in the future to explore theories and hypotheses.

The voices of reality began to intrude upon the moment. Two piping and excited voices trying to speak several miles in each moment were answered by the unmistakable tones of Chief Swan. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke to Edward inside his mind. "Edward, it sounds as if Charlie is here. The children seem to be coming down the stairs as well."

Edward pulled back enough to whisper in Bella's ear, only to be stopped by her hand covering his mouth. "I know, Edward. Imminent arrival of Charlie, E.J. and Reneesme." She shrugged, "We'll have all the time in the world." Bella pulled herself just slightly out of Edward's arms, keeping one of his hands intertwined with her own. "Carlisle!" Bella pulled Edward along with her as she rushed to hug her second father. "I've missed you! More than you could ever know, Carlisle, I've missed you." She murmured into his chest, next to his heart.

"My human daughter." Carlisle spoke softly. "Oh my child." He reveled in the feel of her whole and alive. Carlisle hadn't allowed himself to think of her dead, or ill, or really think of her at all. Being apart from Bella was just as bad as being apart from any of his other family members. A part of him cataloged the changes in her, but he focused mainly on having her with him again.

Bella inhaled the scent of him, and then heard her children all but fly out of the house and onto the porch behind her. Emmett had them waiting, very impatiently for their turn. She pulled away from Carlisle, and even let go of Edward's hand. Bella knelt down on her knees on the ground and spread her arms wide open. "Well?" She asked, looking at the twins. With whoops and hollers the two children threw themselves off the porch and into her arms, knocking Bella over.

"Are they real, Mama?" E.J. asked quietly.

"Very." Bella replied. Reneesme put a hand on Bella's face. "Well, of course you can, sweets. Go get 'em!"

Two very mischievous faces looked Bella straight in the eye, then looked at each other. Faster than Edward or Carlisle expected them to move, E.J. and Reneesme were tackling the new visitors. In effect pushing them out the door, to the floor of the porch and rolling them into the grassy yard. Surprise and a willingness to play had the two men toppling over and laughing. Bella chose to stay back but followed them outside, and was unsurprised when Charlie appeared on the porch.

"Hey, Dad." She greeted him, mounting the porch to give Charlie a hug. "You need to sit down?"

Charlie's return hug was less than strong. "Please, Bells. I'll just sit out here."

Bella gave Charlie a stink eye. "Dad, don't fool around. If you sit out here, you'll get too cold, too fast. Then you'll be stiff and sore for the rest of the week." She waved a hand towards Carlisle. "Carlisle just got here this morning. Do you really want to see the doctor side of him this soon?"

Charlie sighed. "Kid, you've got a good point." He eyed her assessingly. "Where should I park my carcass?"

Bella looked over her shoulder at the pile of now three men and two children rolling in the dirt. "I'll get you settled in your chair, Dad. Then I'll start on breakfast. This could take a while." She said, gesturing towards the pile of limbs. She then took Charlie's arm and began to lead him away from the wrestling match.

"I think you've done well, Bells." Charlie commented as they walked in the house. "I am proud of you."

Startled, as this kind of sharing was highly unusual for them. "What brought this on, Dad?"

Charlie tilted his head towards the first meeting taking place in the yard, with Emmett watching. "You prepared them for this. You shared with them your memories and love of the Cullens, so that no matter what was between you and Edward, Ness and E.J. would have this sense of family." Bella helped him sit down in his special chair. It was based on the design of a reclining easy chair, but also a lifting chair. So that Charlie could recline, but when he wanted to stand, he wouldn't have to strain. The chair would sort of lift itself up and tip out the occupant. This one was also fitted with special sensors that could tell if Charlie was too hot, or too cold, and keep a stable temperature. Jacob had found it on a foraging run into Seattle. He thought it was rather neat, as well as some of the other specialty furniture, and went back and cleared out the store, and then located the warehouse and cleared that out as well. His justification was valid. The community did not know what kind of illnesses, or even what kind of refugees they might take in. Comfortable furniture that served multiple purposes was beneficial. Certainly, the better beds and furnishings had first gone to the established members of the communities. Forks and La Push and the many households in the area.

Bella smiled at her Dad. "Dad, what choice did I have? Every day is dangerous. Some days we have hundreds and thousands of infected at the walls. Jake and Sam and the Packs work hard to keep us safe. But all it would take is one hysterical person to do something stupid. And once I learned the truth of why he left, there was no reason to build any kind of wall between them and the possibilities." Bella handed the control to Charlie and made sure that his blanket was close by. "Holler if you need something, Dad. Those two maniacs need breakfast." She grinned. "Emmett offered to cook for them, but E.J. wouldn't let him. Was worried about cooking skill and allergies." Charlie laughed and turned to watch the blur in the yard.

**CHAPTER 7**

Bella busied herself with preparing breakfast. While her breakfasts growing up had been simple and quick affairs, a bowl of cereal or a pop tart, she had to put some thought into breakfasts these days. There was almost always someone from the Packs around, and several humans dropped in frequently. The twins needed plenty of nourishment, and while they were perfectly happy with only blood, Bella insisted on as balanced a diet as possible. No matter how much she prepared it never went to waste. What they didn't use, Bella would take to the community kitchens, and there it quickly disappeared. Heaping stacks of pancakes, using a recipe that didn't require milk. Two platters of scrambled eggs, and two more of deer sausage. Blood in pitchers, as well as apple juice. A huge fruit tray, and an equally large vegetable tray. A knock on the front door had her running for the door.

"Jake? Why didn't you come the other way? And since when do you knock?"

"I came this way, because I have some folks who had some things that needed the driveway." He shrugged. "And of course, Sam and Emily came." Jacob moved to the side and revealed most of the Council, as well as the rest of the Cullen family.

Bella's stomach sank. She would have to prepare more food and drink.

"Don't worry, Bella!" Emily called. "I marshaled the troops and we brought a lot more food." Emily was very pregnant.

"That's good, Emily. I didn't know this was going to turn into a council meeting. Otherwise, I would still be cooking...from last night!" Bella held the door open and gestured for people to come in. Jacob moved out of the doorway quickly and turned to help bring in the food.

Sam helped Emily up the ramp, and then went to help with the food as well. Bella smiled and hugged her friend. "Not long now, Emily, right?"

"Another two months, Bella, you know that." Emily laughed. It was a standard joke between them, and most of the women who had been pregnant after Bella. "Did I hear right? Dr. Cullen is already here?"

"Yes, he's in back." Bella frowned slightly. "I'd like to know who taught E.J. and Ness to pounce. They have a wrestling match going. Last I saw, I think the kids were winning against three men." Bella had moved out onto the front porch to allow for the helpers to get the food in the house.

Billy came up the ramp, Jake pushing him. "Sorry, Bella, I think that was Jacob and Quil. The other day I had a bunch of the kids at my place playing and goofing off. Quil and Jake started showing off. I didn't see the harm in it." Billy looked sheepish.

"I'm not mad. I just wish I'd had a good camera ready! They pounced Edward and Carlisle, and took 'em down!" The Cullens had been waiting somewhat impatiently, and Bella was very aware of their presence. She grinned at them. "Can you imagine two people, no higher than the middle of Carlisle's thigh, in a coordinated attack, taking down the two of them?"

That image, painted in their minds, had the Cullens laughing out loud. "I can imagine it," Jasper laughed, "but I have got to see it!"

Bella shrugged. "They are around back, still wrestling I think." She met Rosalie's eyes. "They convinced Emmett to join them. So, please, don't blame me for the wrinkles and dirt."

Rosalie shook her head and laughed. Moving until she was standing right in front of Bella, Rosalie looked her over completely. "It is good to see you, Bella, alive and well." Rosalie pulled Bella in for a hug. "If Emmett's going to be a mess, I can't wait to see the others." Rosalie moved past Bella, unerringly in the direction of Emmett.

Bella rubbed her hand over her heart after pulling away from Rosalie. She was starting to feel anxious, being away from Edward, and out of sight of him. She sighed, accepting the fact that it was always going to be an issue with her. "Come in, everyone." She invited. The human and Pack contingent had already wandered into the house and set out the food. Emily overseeing the place settings.

Esme approached the doorway to her old home. "Some changes, but it looks like it's weathered the storm." She remarked.

"I will give you the grand tour later." Bella promised and reached for Esme. Her hug for Esme was full of quiet desperate need for her mother. Esme returned the hug, a promise that she wouldn't ever leave again.

Alice was following Esme. "Bella." Alice breathed, hopeful.

"I missed you, Alice. Especially when it came time to shop." Bella spoke very softly. "I can't believe there was a time when I wanted to shop, but couldn't, and you weren't here to help me."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't see the twins. Otherwise Jasper and I would never have left, no matter what."

Bella clung to Alice, and then, seeing Jasper hovering just behind Alice, she opened an arm. "Come here, Jasper, you are worth getting a hug from." She played with his words from Phoenix.

Alice stepped back and practically shoved Jasper forward. Bella hugged Jasper, and growled a bit in frustration when he didn't return the squeeze. "Sheesh, Jasper, I know Alice has taught you how to hug!"  
>"My apologies, Bella, but, I'm looking at Edward who seems a bit... upset."<p>

Bella stepped back and turned around. Seeing Edward's haunted face, she reached out to him. "Come here, Edward." Bella was completely unaware of the audience that was peeking out, and openly staring at them. When Edward had taken her hand, she intertwined their fingers together and pulled him very close. The hands that were intertwined were brought up so that they were touching each other's chests.

"I love you, Isabella." Edward breathed. "I had to come looking for you. It had started to hurt again."

"Me too," she admitted. "I was just going to finish welcoming the family home, and then come find you."

Edward nodded and then leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "A kiss to make it better."

Bella nodded and pressed a similar kiss to his lips. "Sealed with a kiss." She pulled away and turned to Jasper. "Now, where were we? Oh I know. Hugging lessons for Jasper." She stepped up close to him. "Remember you open your arms wide." She demonstrated by doing it herself. "Then you get close to the other person." She took a step closer into his body.

"And then you spring the trap!" Jasper laughed and closed his arms quickly and tightly around her.

Laughing Bella buried her face in his chest and clung to him. "I missed you very much, Jasper."

"I missed you too, Lil' Belle."

**CHAPTER 8**

After sending everyone to wash up, and then the round of introductions, everyone sat at the table. Esme of course, noticed right off that this wasn't the original table she'd placed in the dining room. Bella laughed at the question of what had happened to it.

"It's fine, Esme, wrapped up with specialty packing wrap, and in a good solid box, down in the basement. This one is not an antique, and has many leafs that I can add to it. We have about twenty wolves, and with them come family, friends, imprints. Then of course the Council, and anyone who comes visiting. There are many of these tables around the community now. Billy remodeled his house to include a huge restaurant style kitchen and dining area with several large tables." Bella kept laughing, and Edward, on her left looked at her oddly. "I couldn't picture sitting down to dinner with the bunch of new wolves at Esme's treasured antique dining room table that had never been used by her!"

Esme shook her head in amusement, while the entire table burst into laughter. Jacob chuckled, then commented. "It was a beast to get downstairs. Not the weight," he tacked on seeing Emmett's questioning look, "The shape and width. But, considering that this is the third table that Bella's had, it was best to not use the other."

Carlisle blinked. "Third?"

Charlie nodded. "Oh yeah. Some of the teens from all around were over helping Bella move some furniture around about a month after the twins were born. The original table had been the first thing that Bella had moved downstairs. So they were just moving some of the light stuff from some of the bedrooms. Bells was getting ready to put lunch on the table, and someone got snippy. Who was that?" He trailed off.

"It was Mike who got lippy with Brady, a boy from La Push." Bella put in.

"Oh, that's right. Well, Mike said something, and Brady just...exploded right next to the table, BAM! Instant wolf, and nobody had thought that Brady was going to phase either. Took out the table, but no one got hurt."

"Mike fainted though." Bella squeezed Edward's hand. "More fruit and veggies, please E.J. I know you are due for a hunt, but remember what happened last time?"

E.J. sighed as only a precocious child can. "Yes, Mama, I remember."

Emmett grinned. "See, that's why I wasn't allowed to cook. I wouldn't have even thought of fruit and veggies."

Sam groaned. "If the twins don't eat their fruits and veggies, they can't go on a hunt. No matter how thirsty they are, they seem to need that extra something to take down their prey."

All the Cullens seemed to inhale at the same time at this piece of information. Bella smiled and nodded, "Yes, but it is getting better all the time, right munchkins?"

"Yep!" E.J. spoke up. "It was kinda scary at first, cuz Mama didn't know what we needed. So we'd get real tired. Then she started making' us eat the fruits n veggies. And that helped heaps."

"Then Mama wouldn't let us drink milk anymore." Reneesme cut in. "And that helped even more. No more stomach aches. But, Mama wasn't happy with our energy or progress, so she started eliminating other things. We don't eat wheat and some other grains anymore, and everything else is balanced real careful. That gives us lots n lots of energy, and then the wolves don't have to drain the prey for us."

"Reneesme Carlie Swan Mason Cullen!" Bella almost growled. "What have I told you about discussing hunting?"

An audible gulp came from the small girl. "I am not to mention certain parts of hunting around people whom do not need to have our eating habits shoved in their faces." She recited in a small voice.

"Exactly. Kindly remember that in the future, and think before you speak." Bella's voice was stern. "E.J. that goes for you as well." She shook her head as Edward leaned in to kiss her on the top of her head.

Towards the end of the meal, Charlie spoke up. "We hope you don't mind, Cullens, but the Council is here to help with the story telling, and to hear what has been going on with you since you left. Just a couple of points before we move outside. Not everyone on the Council has been told your species. They are aware that you are not human simply because now that they have knowledge of the supernatural it is hard to mistake you for human. In the interest of full disclosure, we are going to introduce ourselves, our species as close as possible, how we came to be that way, and all our affiliations, education, or pertinent information. Now, Bella has told me that most of you here do not like to tell your stories. That's fine, but if someone asks, please do not lie. The second important point: do not interrupt. Bella made a promise to the Cullens to explain everything when they got here. Third and final point. Some of the members of the wolf packs will be in and out, helping with food and drinks, and other things as needed. With both of the Alphas here, they will also be keeping updated on the goings on in the community." Without further preamble Charlie began to make his way out the back French doors to a beautiful bonfire area. A shelter had been erected while breakfast was being eaten.

"Hey guys?" Bella called to the teens just leaving. "There's left overs, if you are hungry. Can you bring some of the drink containers, and the big finger food platters."

**CHAPTER 9**

After everybody was settled comfortably with appropriate refreshments nearby, I stood up. "Since I promised the complete story to the Cullens, I will start the introductions myself. I am Bella Swan. I was born human, but now I'm something else, best that I can figure is something similar to a nymph. I am Charlie's daughter, Edward's life mate, and mother to E.J. and Reneesme." I sat down, having their attention, I saw no point in standing for the entire recitation.

"The day Edward left it was as if all the light of the universe had been taken from me. It took me two weeks to even begin to surface from the black hole that I had descended into. Even then I only did so because Charlie insisted on taking me to the doctor. A few doctors had come to the house to try and see me. They never got close enough to touch me, because Charlie didn't let them. I had reacted violently once I was home." I took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, Bella?" Esme interrupted. "I don't like to interrupt, but home from where?"

I blinked, it had never occurred to me that Edward hadn't told them the details of his leaving. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was stoic and he nodded for me to answer. "The three days following my birthday I only saw Edward at school. He didn't stay with me at night, nor did he come visit me after school. The one time I suggested that I visit with you all, at your home, he told me you were still hunting. That was the reason why Alice wasn't at school, why Emmett hadn't pulled some kind of prank, why Carlisle wasn't at work, and why Esme hadn't called to check on me." Another deep breath in. "On the third day, however, he came to my house after school, and asked me to take a walk with him. We went into the woods behind my father's house. And that is where he told me that the family was leaving. That people were questioning Carlisle's age. When I offered to come with him, he clarified. Just him and his family. I wasn't good for him. Which I interpreted to mean as I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't disagree. Edward went on to reassure me that I would forget him in time, and that he had taken steps to make it seem like he had never existed. Edward promised that I wouldn't be bothered by any of you ever again. He made me promise not to do any reckless or stupid, at least for Charlie's sake." I reached for my coffee. I had a living room full of shocked and cranky vampires, and I realized that I had to give them a few moments to absorb what they had heard. Yet, there was another part that needed to be told before they were over this part. "He kissed me on the head, and then turned and ran. I was standing just off the trail, still in sight of my house. But, I couldn't let him go. I went after him, calling for him. Eventually, I fell for probably the millionth time. Only this time, I didn't get up. It was dark, raining, and without Edward, I had lost my will to go on. There was a small part of me that told me to just wait there, and this nightmare would end with me waking up with him next to me. Or, he'd come back. Edward didn't come back. I was found by Sam Uley, who took me home. Charlie had organized a search party, and Dr. Gerandy was there to assess me." I couldn't help it. My tone was colored with distaste, distrust, and disgust as I mentioned Gerandy. I thought this was a good moment to let the now still as statues Cullens absorb that part of the story. I looked around the room. "Bathroom break?" I suggested. The Council members stood, Sam helping Emily out of her chair. "Sam?"

He glanced over at me. "Yeah?"  
>"I'll help Emily, if you help Charlie?" A swap that maintained all of the participants dignity was always welcome. "Jake? Could you oversee the hand washing?<br>"Sure, sure." Came the chorused reply.

Emily looked at me gratefully. "Thank you!" I only looked at her curiously. "For taking a moment for a bathroom break, and for swapping with Sam. I know he is devoted and loves to help..."

"But it's kinda creepy having a guy help you on and off the toilet?" I joked with compassion.

Emily laughed. "Yep. I now understand those sighs of relief whenever I and Angela came over and sent all the guys away." Emily kept a hold of me as I led the way to the closest bathroom. "Is that normal, Bella?"

I looked at her curiously. "Is what normal?"

"The absolute stillness."

"Oh. Yes. It's like their version of shock. Not much we can do for them though, except give them time to let their minds, and emotions, catch up to what they've heard."

"But," Emily looked confused as she closed the bathroom door behind us. "Edward knew all of this... so why did he go into shock?"

I shrugged. "Emily, remember his gift? He probably heard everyone else's reactions to it." Grimacing, I offered my hand for her to use to brace as she sat on the toilet. "That couldn't have been complimentary, no matter what they had known or thought before." I turned my back to give Emily some privacy.

Emily was silent for a few moments. "How did the first reunion go? It looks like things are okay.."

I nodded. "It will be okay. We are like you and Sam; meant to be. Being apart didn't work for me, and even if we haven't talked about it, I know it didn't work for him either. There will be rough days, Emily.. I know that...it's just, when it's right, that's it. And look at the world around us. Before, well, there was all the time. No pressure. What's the worst that could happen, right? And then, I met the Cullens. I met Edward."

"I'm ready." Emily spoke softly. I turned around and extended my hand again, to help her up. "I get it, Bella. Anyone from before they were aware of the extras in the world would have thought the same. But," Emily paused as she pushed off the toilet while I helped pull, "after we knew, it was almost as if holding onto every moment that we had was the most important thing."

We washed our hands and wandered back to the living room. I was glad to see that the Cullens were coming out of the shock stupor. I was NOT thrilled to see them speaking in their too fast for most of the occupants of the room to understand manner. Emily let go and began walking around the room, stretching her legs. I eyed the vampires in the room and then let out a shrill, attention getting whistle that I knew hurt the wolves' ears. I figured if it hurt them, it would definitely have an impact on the vampires. Their startled gazes and dropped jaws told me that I had their complete attention.

"I would have thought that a vampire almost four hundred years old would know that it is rude to hold a conversation that others cannot follow." I commented sarcastically with my hands on my hips. "I realize that civilization is what we make of it, in our own little corners of the world, but somethings just don't change much."

A communal look of chagrin etched its way across each of the Cullens' faces. E.J. had bounced into the room. "Mama insists on good manners all the time. You should have seen Mr. Caius' face when Mama told him to keep his hands, feet, and any other body parts—especially his teeth to himself." E.J. and Ness collapsed in a fit of giggles. I eyed Edward's face for a moment, waiting for him to see the picture himself. He tried, I'll grant him that. He tried really hard to not laugh...tried and failed. E.J. grinned at his dad, then glanced at Ness. "We'll have to show 'em all Nessie, otherwise they'll wonder forever."

Ness looked to me, and I nodded. I lifted my shield from the kids, and let them work their combined magic. Pretty soon, amongst the wonder and amazement, the Cullens were laughing. Calm, cool, and collected Carlisle was almost choking he was laughing so hard. I nodded towards the two mischief makers, a signal to rein it in. By this time all of our guests were back and seated. A few whispered explanations from the twins had them grinning as well. Billy spoke up. "That happened in the commons, in front of almost everybody." He grinned. "That was a good day."

Charlie spoke up. "Yep, that was a great day. Bells, let's pick it up from where you were."

I sat down next to Charlie and suddenly had a lap full of children. "Dr. Gerandy checked me over, and told Charlie to get me warm and dry. Mild hypothermia and shock. I went up to bed." I paused, then sighed. "I don't remember much else for the four or five days. I do remember one holy hallelujah of an argument between Charlie and Dr. Gerandy. Charlie was refusing him access, and told him not to come back." I shrugged. "I found out later that Dr. Gerandy wanted to hospitalize me. He was tossing around words like catatonic and psychotic break. Through the rumor mill, he must have found out that I was throwing up frequently. He broke into the house, while Charlie was on shift one day. I was lucky that Billy and Jake came over to sit with me, because it was Jake who stopped him from taking my blood out of the the house, and from injecting me with some poison that would have killed me, and the babies I didn't realize I was carrying yet. All I had yet to say to anyone is "He's gone."

Jacob spoke up. "Dr. Gerandy didn't leave the house with his medical bag, or anything in his pockets. We barred him from the Res, and we wrote a formal protest to the hospital. I might," he shrugged and pretended to be sheepish, but just ended up looking rather proud, "have been a bit rough when I frisked him and tossed him out of the house."

Billy nodded to the Cullens. "Charlie is my brother. I couldn't let her be harmed. I had Jacob carry her downstairs. My wife had three pregnancies, and I recognized the signs. I got right up close to her...as Jake says 'In your face' and asked her if she could be pregnant. She blinked and shook her head no." Billy sighed. "I figured that she was factoring in the vampire concept, making it impossible to get pregnant. So I asked her if she had been intimate with Edward." Billy closed his eyes in remembered pain. "If I had known how much it would hurt her to hear your name, I wouldn't have said it...but I didn't know. Nobody knew yet." He sighed heavily. "Bella wrapped both arms around her middle, as if she was desperately trying to hold herself together. She began to shake so hard, I worried at first it might be a seizure. I pulled her into my chair with me and whispered that it would be okay, she just had to talk to someone. She shook her head, no. I looked at Jacob, and then weighed the pros and cons of reminding her that I knew. I realized that she couldn't talk to anyone about you because who you are, and possibly why you left, are so wrapped up in what you are. I told her, "Isabella Swan, I know the secret. I know that they are Cold Ones, vampires different from the Hollywood stories and even different from their own kind." Billy sat there quiet, sad.

"I hadn't shown any signs of phasing before then, except a really mild fever." Jacob broke in, drawing attention away from his dad. "But Bella's look of longing and understanding, combined with how upset I was at what my dad was asking her.. I phased right there in Charlie's living room. Luckily for me my dad was with me. He told me to go out the back door, to break it down if I had to. He told me to howl as long and as loud as I could, and then to listen for Sam, Jared, Paul or Embry." Jacob chuckled softly. "Bella was asking Billy if he thought Angela Webber was a witch. As I went through the back door, Charlie parked around back to unload some groceries, and saw me. I thought he was going to have a heart attack or something. Almost as soon as I howled, there was Sam, in my head. I told him everything, and he told me to stay put and to keep an eye on Charlie." Jacob shook his head and saluted Charlie. "So I laid down, right there in the backyard, and watched Charlie out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want him to freak out too bad as a giant wolf was watching him."

"There was a horse sized russet colored wolf in my yard. I think a few moments of panic were justified." Charlie snorted. "But when it just laid there as if it didn't care about me at all... I decided to ignore it for a moment. I started to unload the groceries."

Emmett began to laugh. "How practical! Jacob, you are lucky he didn't reach for his gun!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't I know it!"

"Billy had me still in his chair when Charlie came in. Charlie looked at Billy and said, 'I think I believe your tribal stories now. There's a huge wolf in my yard.' Billy nodded and said, 'It's Jake. We've had an upsetting day here, and it just hit him.' Charlie looked at me, then Billie, then over his shoulder to the broken back door. 'Let me get the groceries in, then I'm all ears.' I couldn't face my dad; Billy's questions were ringing in my head. I had done the math, and I was suddenly very worried. While Charlie finished bringing in and putting the groceries away I told Billy one word, 'yes'. He nodded and cradled me. He told me that he wouldn't let anything else happen to me if he could help it, and he knew that I could count on my dad too." I took a drink of water. "Billy explained everything that he knew about to Charlie. Including the fact that I had been dating and putting in some serious time with vampires. Jacob came in at some point, with Sam. It took some reassurance that Jake was going to be safe to be around me. It was Sam that pointed out that he could hear two baby heartbeats. There had been a rash of pregnancies on the res, and he had gotten really good at identifying early pregnancies by the heartbeats. Sam said that he had thought he had heard the heartbeats when he carried me out of the forest, but wasn't sure. Now, he was sure." I shrugged, and rubbed my chest a bit. Edward was not in my direct line of sight, and I couldn't easily smell him... so my body was reacting. Edward noticed the reaction and switched seats with Sue Clearwater, and then reached for my hand. I smiled at him, and the discomfort disappeared as if it had never been. "After that, I wasn't alone very much. Charlie arranged for me to be home schooled, citing my emotional stress. As more guys, and later Leah, joined the Pack I had more people able to be around. Especially when Laurent and then Victoria started popping up."

Several hisses were heard from the Cullens at the mention of Laurent and Victoria. "Why would Laurent have come here?" Esme asked worried. "He is Irina's mate and she's been worried about him for a almost two years now."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Better tell Irina that her mate is dead then. The guy caught Bella on one of the few days when nobody was with her. She had managed to drag herself out of bed, and was trying to find a meadow. When the Pack caught his scent, and hers, we were frantic. It was was a close call...and even then we heard him telling her that she should be glad he got to her before Victoria."

I nodded. "The next day, was the day Emmett came to my house and left my stuff where I could find it... along with the new gifts."

Jasper frowned. "What do you mean about your stuff?"

"Edward promised it would be as if he never existed. The only evidence I had after he left was the stereo that Emmett installed in my truck. Everything else—pictures, birthday gifts, mementos, were gone. When Emmett came he found them, and left them on my bed along with the bank accounts, deeds, and a letter from Alice and Jasper."

Jacob hopped up and went into another room, with Reneesme following close behind. "No, Jacob, Mama moved that box. It's in the basement now, remember? You helped her put it there."

"Thanks Ness. C'mere." Everyone heard Jacob's steps thudding down steps. Soon he reappeared with Reneesme perched on his shoulders, carrying a small box. "Bella put these away when the governments collapsed. No need to keep them close to hand when the powers that be supported her one hundred percent." Jake set the box on the coffee table, within easy reach of anyone who wanted to see the contents.

**CHAPTER 10**

"Alice and Jasper's letter let me know what was coming, and all the fortifications that she had seen that needed to be done to the area. I had no problem convincing the Tribe to make the necessary changes to their reservation. At least that was easy to accomplish. And hiding the fortifications along the roads and highways outside of town was simple, yet difficult. Charlie knew most of the people that had the properties that bordered the city limits, and convinced them to put up barriers. He told them he had heard it through the law enforcement grapevine. Those that didn't listen to Charlie actually caved in to their neighbors' cajoling." Bella sighed. "The contractors had the fortification plans and had finished this place rather quickly. Which is great, because the edge of your property actually did share a border with a property that was in between here and the Res We were able to buy it from some idiot who thought he'd retire here, and bought the property without discussing it with his wife. I moved in just in time for the twins' birth." Bella shuddered at the memory.

"Mama doesn't like to talk about it," Reneesme spoke quietly. "It was very scary for her, because she didn't know what to expect. Sue came to help, and a certified midwife from the Tribe. Emily was here, and Sam too, as well as Jacob."

E.J. piped up. "The Pack was worried because they didn't know what to expect. They thought we could be little monsters, killing without thought or care. Jake was pretty certain that we were aware before we were born, because we responded to him, and Mama, and Charlie... and sometimes even others around us."

"E.J.!" Reneesme almost shouted, "Let's just show 'em! We have seen it in everyone's memories."

E.J. nodded and the two joined hands again. A holographic image seemed to hover in the center of the room. Bella was seated on an old chair that Charlie laughed at seeing.

"It was my old recliner," He explained. "It was the only thing she felt comfortable sitting in, so we moved it over here."

The projection continued with Bella reaching for a travel mug, and then her screaming in agony. Several people rushed to her side as blood began to seep from her middrif. A woman cursed. "They are coming out, C-section style, except they are doing the sectioning themselves. Sam, take her up to the the medical room we found. Emily, ready the nursery with Sara. Sue, Jacob, Sam, you are all going to help with the delivery." The woman turned away and began to run up the stairs. The other three, Sam carrying Bella who was trying not to scream.

The woman turned to Jacob. "There's not much time. Jake, phase. We will need you to help get through that membrane. I thought it might be, but hoped I was wrong.. still do. But, we might need you to help cut through something like vampire skin. Sam," She tossed him a needle full of some substance. "This is morphine, pump her full, then help hold her down. Sue," The woman paused. "Help her breathe, the traditional way might be best at this point."

The woman waited until Jacob had phased, and everyone else was in position. An ominously loud crack was heard. "That was her spine, I can't wait any longer. Hold on to Sam and Sue, Bella." The woman cut across Bella's abdomen where the blood was seeping out of stretch marks and tears in the skin. Blood seemingly gushed and splattered to the floor. The woman muttered to herself, "I am so glad Dr. Cullen can't see this.. his office was immaculate and we'll never get all the blood up." She paused as her scalpel sounded as if it scraped against rock. "Jake, put your paw in that dish on the floor, it's iodine. Make sure it's well coated, extend your claws. Then give me your paw, one of your claws will be my scalpel." She waited patiently. Bella was breathing in rhythm with Sue who was singing, different from Lamaze and it seemed to soothe everyone. Sam was trying not to look at the bloody mess that was Bella's lower half, especially as she was naked in her lower extremities.

Carlisle shook his head. "How did you survive, Bella?"

Bella groaned, and rubbed her midsection where the c-section took place. "Almost by will power alone."

The woman pulled Jacob's claw across the membrane that covered the uterus. "Put it down in the iodine, Jake, I might need it again." Then she carefully looked inside Bella's body cavity. She took a deep breath. "Alright babies, I'm going to reach in and pull you out. Please don't bite me." She looked at Sam, "Remember, suck it out like a snake bite."

Sam looked green and shuddered. Jacob phased back to his human self, and shook his head. "Not Sam, Melly. He's Alpha, and has an imprint. I'll do it."

Melly nodded and then reached into Bella's womb and carefully removed a baby. "A boy, Bella!" She announced.

"Please?" Bella reached her weak arms out. "Let me hold Edward Jacob."

Sue moved closer and spoke softly to the boy as she reached out to wrap him in a blanket. "Alright Edward Jacob, remember, no biting." Then she took him from Melly and placed him in Bella's arms. The baby began to root at her breast, and Sue helped Bella to sit up enough to let the baby begin to nurse.

Melly reached back inside Bella and pulled out the second baby. "It's a girl, Bella!" She and Sue worked together to wrap the tiny girl.

Bella smiled, visibly more weak than a few moments before. Sue helped her to put the little girl to the other breast. "Does she have a name, Bella?" Sue asked.

"Reneesme Carlie Mason Swan Cullen." Bella whispered. Her arms went slack around the children. Sue and Sam caught them before they could do more than roll away from the breasts they were feeding from.

Sue gasped horror struck. "They bit Bella while they were suckling!"

Melly shrugged as she worked as fast as possible to pull the vampiric membrane from Bella's body. "Let's hope they did. She's lost a lot of blood, and I am pretty sure her spine cord severed when her column broke. The best surgeon in town won't be able to help her with these injuries.. even if we could figure out how to explain them."

Sue spoke up at that moment. "As you can see, Melly needed Jacob to help cut the membrane out. I was so worried as I saw Bella's face scrunch up in pain."

The drama continued to play out in front of them as Melly diligently cleaned Bella and stitched her up. "Sam, set up two bags of O- on an i.v. Let's give her every opportunity to heal." Melly looked at Jacob. "Phase back, Jake and help Sue with the babies."

Sue had E.J. and Sam was holding Reneesme. Sam passed the baby girl to Jacob and watched just long enough to catch the look on Jacob's face. Total awe and devotion encompassed Jacob, and it was obvious that his whole world had shifted until this one tiny, vampire-human hybrid was now the new center of gravity for him.

"Oh shit! Jake, only you would imprint on a newborn!" Sam shook his head in wonder and swiftly set up the transfusion.

Jacob nodded. "But, it makes sense. Someone strong has to have a tie to them, to help take care of 'em."

A soft whimper of pain was heard from Bella. Melly moved to her head. "What hurts, Bella? What do you think I can do to help you?"

Bella's head twitched from left to right. "It burns. The venom. It's going to burn worse and worse for three days."

Melly nodded. "Then Sue, Emily and I will get you clean and changed into something lightweight and comfortable."

"My veins... will close up and expel the needle when the venom hits it." Bella's lips clamped together, her eyes shut.

The projection faded away.

**CHAPTER 11**

"I burned for three days, and I was quiet the entire time. I was determined to not scare my children. And beyond that, I knew that if I opened my mouth, Jacob wouldn't enjoy what I had to say to him. I kept going over and over my human memories, hoping that that I would retain enough to not loose anything truly important. Renee, Charlie, any of my friends. Edward and all of you. I heard them speculating after Reneesme bit Jake and he did not have an adverse reaction—nothing more than what you'd expect if someone could bite you and draw blood—that perhaps E.J. was the only venomous one. Something that was basic theory, conclusion and idle speculation until Melly found a test kit that could determine if something was venomous or not. When I came back to myself, I was very confused. I wasn't human any more... but I wasn't a Cold One either. I needed food and blood. And when I started to understand my extra super abilities... they took a while to get used to. And I didn't have much time to focus on only those. I had two children to care for, and it seemed like two communities to try to organize. I was lucky that I was able to stay here for three months, before I had to go out into society again.

Charlie was getting a ton of criticism from some people at the hospital and on the city council. And then the tragic news from New York hit. A miraculous cure for cancer that somehow started a horrific mutation in every single one of the patients. And then, it jumped." Bella shuddered. "Then people started to believe him. A joint Tribe and City council meeting was called. They held it in the high school gym. I attended, with the twins. The world was coming apart in front of us, and I wasn't going to hide. People were being stupid. I actually heard Dr. Gerandy speaking as an expert professional, that the chances of this 'mutation couldn't possibly become communicable... mutations don't work that way.' " I tried to put as much derision in my voice as I possibly could. "Charlie was great. He stood up in front of both communities and told them that this was only the first of the disasters. That yes, both would spread, and we had to be prepared. One of the city council members asked him how, even if the mutation became airborne, could it possibly get out of New York. The government could quarantine the island. Charlie asked him if all the security measures that the council member had taken to keep his autistic son in the house worked one hundred percent of the time. The point was well taken. And then they started arguing, the Forks City Council and her citizens, about how they were going to pay for all the improvements and staff needed. I was sitting with Emily and many of the Quileutes. Most of them were rather disgusted about the money argument. I quote Sue Clearwater here. "It's the end of the world as they know it, and still the white man has to fight about money. Sooner or later, it won't matter, because no one will use it!" I shook my head at the memory. The others in the room started to laugh.

Sam grinned. "Bella, who we all knew didn't ever want the spotlight on her, stood up and took the microphone out of the Mayor's hand and stared down the City Council, forcing them to be quiet. She shook her head as if she was saying no to the kids. I remember it very clearly. Bella didn't speak into the microphone, but it caught her words anyway. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. There is an imminent threat that you, not the military, not the government, YOU have the ability to respond to and protect yourselves, your families, and the people in this community from, and all you can think about is money? Who do you think has already contracted, and paid for the preparations that have already been done? Not you. Not the people who own the properties. I did. I did out of money and assets left for me by the Cullen family. Did I tell the Tribe, hey, there's this dangerous viral outbreak coming, something that will decimate everyone, including your Tribe, and here's what you have to do to stop it... but I get it if you don't do anything because you don't have the money!" Then Bella turned to where the Quileute Tribal Council was sitting on the stage and asked them, "Did I tell you that?" They all shook their heads, and Billy answered. "No, Bella told us what had to be done, and then told us that when we found out how much it would cost, to let her know." Bella then looked at the City Council members and spoke very nastily. "You can't take the money with you when you are dead. And if everyone in town is mutated or dead, who's going to care about the money anyway? Do you really think that any contractor who lives here is going to worry about collecting money when they will be more worried about how to get seeds to grow into crops, and where the farm animals are coming from to provide meat. Do you think they'll be worried about money when there is no gas, or when they are trying to figure out where their electricity is coming from? I will spend every last penny I have to help anyone who wants help to prepare, but really, if you don't get it through your thick heads that the end of the world is pretty darn nigh, then nothing will get done to prepare us as a community...and if by some miracle that others ignore your idiocy and just do what needs to be done, then you'll not be prepared and everyone will have to take care of you!" Then Bella turned to those gathered in the gym and shook her head. "If you want help, have ideas, or can help, let Chief Swan or Billy Black know. Money isn't important right now. What is important is keeping ourselves alive and healthy. That means medical supplies, food, alternative ways of maintaining our utilities." And then she marched herself out of the gym, only pausing to gather the twins."

The Cullens looked at Bella, then at Charlie. Esme managed to ask Charlie, "What happened? Did the City Council come around?"  
>Charlie shook his head. "A couple of them did, and the hospital board did too. Other than that it was a citizen effort. It was one of the city council members who left the safe perimeter just before Christmas. He had some conference to go to in New York State. He got to Seattle on his return trip before he started to mutate. The officials there wanted someone to come and claim his body. His wife did, and I told her that if she left the perimeter, then she'd have to stay in one of the border homes until we were satisfied that she wasn't infected." Charlie looked at the Cullens. "We made sure to have a real distance between us. There were some random broadcasts from the New York and New Jersey area about how the deaths and mutations happened." Charlie shrugged. "She was dead a few days later. A couple of us went out in full bio-hazard suits and burned the bodies, the house, and the car. When we were done we placed a warning and taped off the area. And then we closed the gates."<p>

Billy spoke for the first time. "Many of the other tribes in the area were warned, and some even joined us on the reservation. But, most of them didn't believe us, just as most of the people outside of Forks didn't believe. Bella tried to get Renee and Phil to come here, Charlie did too. I tried, and Sue Clearwater. In February, the K-mutation was still moving slowly, mainly because most of the original affected were contained on Manhattan. And then," Billy sighed heavily. "The T-virus escaped and Raccoon City happened. The T-virus spread so fast. We were under siege here by the T-infected. We hadn't seen many of the K-mutated, but the two groups fed on each other... at least on this coast they did. Where they could, of course they preferred human blood and flesh." He met the Cullen's eyes. "That is when we started to see all types. In the spring and summer, we saw humans, and infected. We Carpathians, and a few Cold Ones. Many nature spirits, shape-shifters and other supernatural people and creatures were on the move. Some came in search of food. Those that did not stay peaceful, rarely stayed in one piece. Our Pack grew. There had never before been more than three wolves active at a time. Now we had twelve. Sam tried to keep the young ones at home, to help the people." Billy looked at Sam, then at Jacob. "Bella was hosting a delegation from Volterra. Sam was the only Alpha at the time, and had refused to send any wolves to help. He had even ordered all the wolves to stay away from Bella and the children. Jacob had imprinted on Reneesme, and staying away from her was impossible. Jacob was forced to obey. Then, it happened. One of the delegation tried to take a bite out of Bella. Ness and E.J. were right next to her on the couch, and Ness' fear reached through the spiritual bond of the imprint. Jacob broke the Alpha command, and came to help. You must understand," Billy's voice dropped to a more earnest tone, "The Tribal Council and the Pack understood completely that being in wolf form openly too much would not help anyone accept their supernatural, or magical, protectors. Jacob, in wolf form, running flat out from La Push to here was a stunning sight."

Jacob chuckled. "I scared many people, unfortunately. We had only allowed those a size closest to regular wolves to be seen so far. Sam and I are the size of a large horse—we are Alphas and fully developed. When I first phased, I was the size of a small pony." Jacob became very solemn and serious. "I had never felt such an overwhelming fear from Reneesme. We had never been able to communicate mentally before, either. But, I knew what had happened because Ness was telling me, a play by play commentary. It wasn't just the fact that Bella had venom and blood running through her. Or that E.J. and Ness smelled edible to the Volturi either. It was also that Bella was standing firm. This was not territory that she was willing to cede over to the Volturi as a feeding or breeding ground. They were welcome to visit, peacefully, but they could not hunt. Donated blood was provided—human and animal. Bella had the three of them encased in an impenetrable force field. I grabbed the first vampire I came to, deciding that if they weren't stopping the man trying to get at Bella and the kids, then they were just as culpable. I had been slightly aware that some of my pack mates were coming with me, but hadn't really given it any thought, until they joined in. Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah had joined me. There was some confusion because apparently, the leaders were in shock that a couple members of their guard would be so offensive. Aro, Caius and Marcus snapped out of the shock eventually and helped restore oder. Afterwards they agreed that the region was not a sanctioned hunting ground. Visitors welcome, of course. The three leaders spent a lot of time with the Community Councils explaining the laws and rules that Cold Ones were supposed to live by. We made a treaty with them, and so far they have kept it."

"Yeah, only after Jake burnt up the one that attacked us." He looked at Edward. "They all made a treaty, and then when it was time for them to leave, Boughtry who had fused back together, tried to kidnap me and Ness. We were stuffed in a sack and hidden under a cloak. Mama was so mad, she popped him apart again, and Jake burnt him up."

Emmett shook his head. "Lil sis, you are one bad ass! A force field that is physical and mental, and telekinesis!"

Ness grinned. "She can do lots more than that. Erick Yorkie once called her Phoenix to the hundredth degree."

I grumbled. "Wish I had known before that happened that I could do all of it... and how to control it. I could have prevented a few things."

Jasper nodded. "How did you learn to control it, Bella?"

I smiled at him. "I would remember each of you. How you would go still as a statue, and sorta retreat inside your head. I know Edward used to have to take a break sometimes. I gave myself permission to take a break from what I was doing. I would concentrate on what exactly I wanted to control. Was it not letting someone in, or was it keeping my mind safe while shielding someone else? I made sure I ate and stayed hydrated. I tried to sleep, because I do still need to sleep, but sleeping is one of those things I have a hard time with. I tried to figure out what triggered a power to just do its thing without me consciously turning it on. And I tried to figure out how to do it on purpose."

Edward spoke quietly, "I didn't know. I really believed that I wasn't good for Bella. I wanted only the best for her. That's why I left, why I made my family leave." Edwards face was a perfect mask of pain and regret.

Surprisingly it was Emily who responded to Edward. "One thing that we have learned, those in the Packs, their families and imprints is that there is a reason why two people are brought together. No Cold One knew that if a male had sex with a human female, and was careful to not kill, turn, or severely injure her, a child could be conceived. We do not know why the members of the Pack imprint. Some people think it is a biological urge: to find the one person who will be able to help carry the shifting gene, to ensure that the Pack lives on or perhaps it is to provide for stronger generations. Others think it is a spiritual reason: someone who will accept the other as they are, always." She pointed at Edward. "The Volturi were rather shocked that you were able to leave your mate for any real length of time. And Marcus was judging that only by what he saw from Bella." Emily shook her head slowly. "I think he was crying and laughing at the same time. He said that he had never thought that the old mating legends were true, but here he had irrefutable proof."

Sam nodded. "They were very gracious after the first Boughtry incident. They all took turns on the computers and wrote up what they could remember from their human lives, as well as the history from the time they were turned. Knowing how many of them ended up vampire has helped us relate to those that come through here." Sam looked at Carlisle. "I hope you will take the time to do the same. Having histories and knowledge to pass along, or access as needed is just as important as day to day needs like food and shelter."

Jacob snorted. "At least we know that you won't leave a back door open."

Charlie actually groaned at the reminder. "It was five days after the Volturi left, and we had a few folks that wanted to strike out on their own. Many of them didn't like the idea of people of the supernatural persuasion coming through, visiting and being welcomed. They wanted to leave and take their chances outside the Forks-La Push community. We absolutely didn't want to keep anyone here that didn't want to be here." He snorted. "We aren't a prison, and frankly anyone that needs more than a brief 'timeout' will get shoved out." He waved his hand back forth as if to say, none of that was what was important. This group of people looked like a makeshift modern wagon train. We had allowed them to take some of the stock piled supplies, but not as much as they wanted. They wanted to take the risk of striking out, then they would take all the risks involved. Including foraging in the cities."

"How they left, had us looking at how we could welcome and farewell people. The group left early in the morning, and went south. We all said goodbye at the community center. No one followed them, and they didn't secure the southern gate behind them. Matter of fact, they left it wide open. We had tried to tell them that most of the infected sightings and incursions had been from the south. We don't know what happened to the group that left, but we do know that by noon, we had t-infected inside the walls." Paul's voice was saturated with pain and sadness. "All the pack members had to stay phased, to stay in contact. It took us until eight a.m. to put down the infected, find the breach and secure it, and then house by house check in for missing or injured. There were some good people infected, and we had to dispose of them as well." Paul's face was hard. "Now everyone gets escorted in, and out."

"How do you dispose of the bodies? If they are infected the contagion would seep into the soil and water, right?" Jasper asked.

Old Quil Ateara nodded. "That was a difficult decision. The T-virus takes a toll on the land and water. And of course, depending on the amount of infection, sometimes the bodies come back. We don't bury our dead anymore. We cremate them. When our patrols come across any dead, or dispose of the infected, they burn them too." He sighed. "We needed supplies. Not food, really, but mechanical things, metal. We didn't know about Bella's desire to go out and gather until she was already gone." He indicated the council and Charlie. "She went with Sam's pack and Jacob stayed with Ness and E.J."

"I went because it was right. Because the members of the packs take so many risks for all of us." I sighed. "It was a nightmare. There were still pockets in the outlying towns of people trying to survive. Anytime we made contact, we told them to come to Forks. The K-mutated only came out at night, and the T-infected were mostly slow and stupid. One or two even I could handle with all the gun training Charlie had insisted I learn. It was when we got into the larger cities that there were problems. But we were successful. It was helpful, Sam found, to have a few non wolves around. The wolves are protectors, and when they are out and surrounded by danger, they are on high alert, and they get less done, because they are so keyed up to jump into action. We found out that I was stronger than regular humans, but not as strong as the wolves...and we already knew I wasn't as strong as vampires. But then, you have to understand, I wasn't stable enough with my extra powers. If I used them frequently or even too long, I would collapse. Doing the shopping while the guys did the guarding was a good way for me to help."

"We could have done the shopping more often Bells, but you wouldn't give us the list!" Embry pointed out.

"The list and instructions weren't directed to you, and I don't bet against Alice. If she says, even when it makes no sense, do this just like I tell you, then I do." I shrugged at the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of the Cullens. The Council members were familiar with this stance, and had even come to appreciate it.

It was Rosalie who expressed their disbelief. "But, we left, and hurt you so badly. How could you possibly trust anything that came from us?"

I smiled gently. "Reneesme and E.J. came out of the love between Edward and I, was I supposed to distrust them? When Jacob found my birthday presents, and the gifts that Emmett had come to deliver, how was I supposed to shrug that off? My pain came from two places. Being without the other half of myself, my very soul, and because I had been told a lie that played off of my deepest fears. In essence, Edward involuntarily fed the worst of my personal demons- that I wasn't good enough, that I didn't have whatever it took to hold him. My worst demon, worst fear was being without him, and you. I had to work through and around that. I came the realization that family is what meant the most to me. And while growing up I didn't really appreciate being here in Forks, I did look forward to seeing my dad." I paused and took a deep breath. "My mom had spoken so plainly about her dislike for Forks, the wet weather and dreary atmosphere that I really had little opportunity to decide for myself. Every year I came with a preconceived idea, that was actually reinforced by the cloud and rain...and the fact that I really didn't know anyone, or even like the sporty things that Dad did."

"Bella," Rosalie asked tentatively, "Where's Renee and Phil?"

I felt myself slide into that perfect stillness that only deep emotion can produce in many of the supernatural species. I wasn't aware of much, except the agonizing pain that grief and loss produce. I forced myself to whisper the words, to answer the question. "They wouldn't believe me. About the K-virus, or the T-virus. Phil had been scouted by the team in Raccoon City...the new major league team. They hadn't promised him much play time, but more a founding team member that would work towards coaching. While he was finalizing the contract, Mom was orchestrating the housing." I became aware of Edward holding me as I rocked. "The nation was still thinking that the K-infection was contained on Manhattan." I locked eyes with Jasper, while I leaned into Edward's chest for support. "If they survived the initial infection, they couldn't have survived the nuclear sanitation." I repeated the words that I had committed to memory. "Our Mary Alice isn't the only Alice I know. She hadn't seen either of them in all her travels. And hadn't heard of them either."

"Alice from the Umbrella Corporation cover-up?" Emmett asked obviously surprised.

I nodded, and curled into Edward's cool embrace. I became aware that his chest was vibrating. I concentrated for a moment and realized he was creating a sound somewhere between a purr and a hum in the melody of my lullaby. A sense of peace and calm blossomed within me, and I shared it with Edward. _ You see, we can have a deeper bond than most anyone in the world though was possible._ I thought to him. I was prepared for his startled exclamation but shook my head. I wasn't willing to discuss the ability with anyone yet. "Alice gave us some good advice about how to secure against the T-infected. In return, we gave her the information she needed about the K-mutated and other species in the world." I shrugged. "Sometimes she sends folks our direction. But not often. After all, most of the people she finds, well, they tend to either stick with her, or die." I shrugged and yawned. "Besides, what is the problem with sending too many people our way?"

Carlisle chuckled. "You'll get so many people that have survived that they will either think you are doing it all wrong, and therefore sow and fan seeds of hatred and discontent, or there'll be too many leaders."

"That's what Alice said...well both of 'em really."

"How many did you loose, the day that the doors were left open?" Emmett asked.

Charlie looked him square in the eye. "We lost twenty-two children under the age of fifteen. Another ten between sixteen and twenty. Then thirty adults." He sighed. "We also lost nine of the pack members. Forty-one total." He sighed. "We've never had a huge population here. So forty-one out of maybe five thousand? It spooked all of us."

Esme crossed the room and knelt down right in front of me. "Bella, I am so sorry about your mother." And then she did the one thing that I had wanted for the longest time...she pulled me into a warm (despite her cold temperature) motherly hug. She pulled back and cradled my face in her hands and just looked deep into my eyes. Apparently satisfied with what she saw there she returned to her seat next to Carlisle. Carlisle however had other ideas and pulled her into his lap.

Rosalie smiled. "So, you've been surviving by having and raising children, setting up a survivor's settlement, risking your life doing a bit of reaving, and working horrifically long hours and getting next to no sleep. What's next?"

I shook my head. "A vacation to Disneyland?" I quipped, pulling laughter from the room. "I hope we can find a cure, or at least a treatment for Charlie. And helping the other Alice find a cure for the T-virus would be good." I shrugged. "But those two areas are more for the scientific minded amongst us." I pointed at Carlisle and then hooked a thumb over my shoulder to Edward. "Emmett and Jasper might enjoy the feeds and connections to the Umbrella Corp. computers." I grinned at Rosalie and then Esme. "We seem to attract orphans, and we have a great school system." I wrinkled my nose at Alice. "Providing for the community is kinda like shopping, and I guess you could be helpful figuring out the safest places and how to get there."

Sam nodded. "And we would like to expand south and east. But that requires building and moving wall segments, not to mention the support buildings."

Jacob nodded. "It would be nice with the physical labor. We don't use many of the big gasoline powered equipment anymore. It is just too hard to find gas. But having a doc who can understand the differences in our physiology, and who will treat us is big. No members of the Pack are comfortable going to the doctors around here, especially after Gerandy's nastiness."

I noticed that Reneesme and E.J. were becoming very squirmy. "Jacob? Do you mind taking the kids for a hunt? We don't need the meat here, so please go ahead and take it to the community kitchens."

Jake grinned. "One hunting party coming up. Anyone else want to come?"

Emmett raised his hand immediately. "I am curious to see how these two do hunting. And," He shrugged, "I need a hunt." He looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry Bells, you've done a good job making sure I'm not thirsty, but hunting satisfies something else."

It was Leah who answered Emmett. "She gets it, Emmett. If the rest of you don't mind, it's getting late, and I need to go check on the some of the pups."

There were several murmurs in agreement. The Council members had many responsibilities, and this long morning, while necessary, had changed many of their plans for the day. Most of the Cullens chose to go hunting as well, mainly out of curiousity I thought. Emily asked if she could stay here and rest for a while. Apparently, it was impossible to rest at her home...people kept dropping by to visit or ask her advice.

**CHAPTER 12**

The house had finally cleared of most of the people. Emily was ensconced in a suite of rooms on the first floor, close to the entrance of the Pack House. Charlie was in his rooms, sleeping deeply. The morning had taken much of the little strength and energy he had.

Bella had shown Edward the changes to the house, and the Pack House addition. Slowly, as they wandered the house and grounds she allowed him to see into her mind...and just as slowly she began to peek into his. Every memory, every emotion, every ability was shared. They were nearing the fruit and vegetable gardens, and Bella casually picked up a stack of bushel baskets.

Edward was horrified, shocked, and overwhelmed by love and pride in turns at what he discovered in Bella's mind. The concept that his mate was so desired by the Volturi was absolutely horrifying. And yet, he was proud of her. Bella's abilities made her too strong to control, and yet they couldn't help but covet her. Most importantly, she seemed to understand how to control the abilities that she had acquired. He absentmindedly grabbed a stack of the baskets as well. Perhaps, he pondered, that these were all latent and dormant while she was still human. He was thinking that this was their chance at a new start.

Bella interrupted his thoughts. "A new start isn't what we need, Edward. Just a continuance with some new ground rules and guidelines." She shrugged. "We both know now what we can live without, and what we can't. There is more to gain, and more to lose this time." She set the stack of baskets at the end of a row, and keeping one she began to harvest carrots. "Edward? Will you please work on the potatoes a few rows from here?"

He glanced at her and nodded and then paused. "How do I know if they are ready?"

Bella shook her head and laughed. Then she shared with him the memory of how the plant looked, felt, smelled, and of course, how to harvest it. "Your speed is actually helpful here, Edward, and not for the adrenaline rush. The sooner we can get these vegetables harvested then the sooner the canners are able to get them prepped for the winter storage."  
>"How many gardens are you responsible for?"<p>

"Personally? Just the gardens and orchards on the land that I claim. This property, and half of what is inbetween here and La Push. There are orchards and grain fields interspersed in the forest."

Edward started to harvest the potatoes. "Renaissance man?"

Bella nodded. "We are all part of a new renaissance. The loss of life and knowledge is terrible, but, it is also wonderful. We all have a chance now to do things better. And the over crowding issues are over. " She looked at Edward and smiled.

Edward couldn't wait another moment. Using his speed he ran towards Bella and scooped her up into his arms. _Enough for now, love. I can't wait another moment to re-claim my mate. _He whispered to her mind, hoping she was listening.

_I was wondering when you would. Your venom can't hurt me now, and even if you did try to drain me dry, you wouldn't be able to. Some how, it is an automatic system of self-preservation._


	2. Chapter 2

I traveled with the Dark Troubadours. They had enfolded me into their family three years earlier. Of course, the fact that I was barely eighteen while most of them were almost a thousand years old, give or take a few centuries might have something to do with it. Young, different, a female psychic human survivor. I never got a bad vibe off of them, however. They always wanted the very best things for me. How they survive off the blood of the infected I don't understand. I get the impression that it is pretty gross to watch, and they never talk about it in front of me.

From time to time we come across strangling survivors. Some in convoys. A few communities that have reclaimed precious acres. The people are pretty accepting of the Carpathians I travel with. Good, honest people are a beacon of hope, even if they aren't the same species. People generally have one of two reactions to me. They either want to love and care for me, or they are creeped out by me. Frankly, I'll stay with the people I'm with. We care for each other, and I can communicate with them without talking. Definitely a plus as my voice box was damaged when the outbreaks happened. Darius and the others work on healing it every couple of weeks. Where before I couldn't make any sound, now I can almost manage a whisper that a human might hear.

Right now we are traveling up the Pacific coast, going north. Our destination a survivor's community that was once a reservation and a small town in Washington state. We aren't far, just a couple of nights' travel now. We take our time. Darius, Dayan, Barack, Julian and Aiden tend to clear out the T-infected wherever we go. If the K-mutated are still very violent, then they are granted mercy as well. Traveling at night gives them a good idea of what the actual numbers are. Those mutated by the K-virus only come out at night, avoiding the sunlight much as my Carpathian family do. For a long time, they were violent towards humans. They didn't seem to remember anything about themselves. Darius says that we are seeing less violence, and even some activity that shows they are thinking. He would know, of course, and I trust his judgment. He laughed when I had told him that he could get close enough to read their thoughts if he liked, but he wouldn't catch me trying to.

The ocean is beautiful, and I hope that we will be able to set up camp soon. I want a swim. And the children are restless tonight. None of them are more than five years old, but they are all intelligent and active. We haven't stayed in one location for two weeks. I blew my hair off my face and smiled when I felt someone start to braid it for me.

"Tired of traveling, Dya?" Desari's musical voice asked.

_Beyond tired, Desari._ I answered her. _I know it is important to get to Bella's, but can't we find a place to stay for a few days?_

"We should be there in a few hours," Desari soothed me. "Darius wants to winter there."

I frowned. _The Prince is coming to join us in the Spring still?_

"Yes. But..." Desari paused looking for the right words. "The Prince has decided that it is time to help the world as much as we can. All the Carpathian people are bringing the pure microbes to seed all over the world. In the water, in the soil."

I reached up and patted her hand. _I understand. It is a great undertaking With us staying here, for the winter, then when the Prince, or others, get here, they'll have a comfortable and accepting place to rest for a time. _Something thumped against the side of the bus, startling me. I reached out with my senses to try and identify the cause. I became very frightened. _Desari!_

"I know, little sister. The K-mutated are determined here. Julian and the others were trying to handle it without worrying us."

I rolled my eyes. _Stupid male egos._ I commented on the common path of the family. I suddenly had my lap full of little Jennifer. I looked up at Lisa quizzically.

"Don't ask me!" She laughed. "The little darling decided that she wanted you."

_Scared?_ I asked the little girl.

She nodded solemnly.

_Well, let's see if I can distract you then._ I thought for a moment. _There was once a little girl who lived in a large city with her mother, and her father, and her older brother. She was a very __different kind of girl from others of her age. She had to stay inside the apartment whenever the sun was out. If she did go out during the day time, this little girl had to wear sunscreen, long sleeves and pants or a long skirt. Her eyes had to be covered by the darkest sunglasses, and she always wore some kind of wide brimmed hat and carried a parasol. It was discovered when she was just days old that this little girl was allergic to the sun and its light. This was not unexpected, because her brother was allergic to the sun as well, but to a much lesser extent. The girl's mother did everything she could to make sure that her children had fun. Silly hats that still provided the protection they needed. Umbrellas and parasols with designs and in bright colors_

_ The brother was able to go to school, because he only needed small things to make sure he was safe. But the little girl wouldn't be able to go to school. Earlier than most people ever thought about really teaching a child anything, the mother and father set up the school in apartment. They had the brother bring his homework to the little school room and do it there, with his sister working on her letters, or numbers or whatever the lesson of the day was. Pretty soon, the little girl was doing the same work that her brother was. She was six and he was ten. The boy was proud of his smart little sister, and bragged about her to his classmates and teachers. The teachers thought that it was sweet how the little boy cared about his sister, but they were worried that he might not be telling the truth. One teacher made an appointment to meet with the parents after school one day._

_ The parents had realized that they couldn't keep living in the large apartment with the small night time garden on the roof. A large apartment building had been put up for sale, and they bought it. The ten floors that had previously been apartments were now converted into places to play and enjoy for their children. The parking lot had been torn out and made into a walled in garden. The roof had a night blooming garden as well, and the tenth floor was all for the girl._ I paused. I had never told them this story before, and I couldn't understand why I felt compelled to tell it now. I certainly didn't feel as if anyone was leaning on me to do so. Besides, Julian and Darius had both been in my mind enough to know my origins. _Her brother,_ I continued, _ had the seventh and eighth floors, and the ninth floor was shared between them. Their mother had renovated the fifth floor to be dedicated for a school room. The first two floors were the more common living spaces: kitchen, living room, play rooms. The third and fourth floors were for the parents. The sixth floor was guest rooms, because they did have a large extended family. Of course, the other floors had extra room and space that hadn't been dedicated to any one purpose, allowing for the development of new skills and interests._

_ The teacher came into the apartment to find it in chaos. Everything was being packed up and made ready for the move. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, thank you for seeing me. We can reschedule, if this is a bad time."_

_ Mrs. Bennett smiled and showed the teacher into the schoolroom. It was one of the few rooms that was not being packed. "This is not a bad time at all. We are getting ready to move into the apartment building across from the school."_

_ The teacher was puzzled. "I saw that there was quite a bit of renovation. I thought the new owners were updating it for tenants. Is it nice?"  
>"I like to think so. We are the new owners, and will be the only tenants." They sat down and the little girl came into the room.<em>

_ "Driadya, this is Madew's teacher, Mrs. Firth."_

_ The little girl smiled. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Firth. Madew tells me many wonderful things about you, and school."_

_ The teacher was very surprised, but tried to hide it. "It is nice to meet you as well Driadya. Your brother is always regaling us with stories about his wonderful sister."_

_ Mrs. Bennett smiled. "Dya, would you please go take your seat and start on the math drills I have set out for you. Mrs. Firth and I need to discuss some things." She waited until Driadya was settled. "Your note said you were worried that Madew may be lying and making up stories, Mrs. Firth. We don't have that problem at home."_

_ Mrs. Firth nodded. "Madew is very smart. Our school, as you know is progressive. We keep the children with their peer group, and make sure they are learning at their pace and what they can do." She leaned forward slightly. "We are lucky that the school district approved such a curriculum for a public school." She paused and met Mrs. Bennett's eyes. "Madew tells us that his sister couldn't survive at school. While we understand about disabilities, and especially Madew's, we don't understand why his sister can't be at school. Well, by we, I mean the regular staff."_

_ "Madew is allergic to sunlight. He burns so easily, but with the right accommodations he does very well. Driadya, however, is much more sensitive in her allergy. As you noticed, most of our windows are treated for protection against ultraviolet rays. Madew may need that protection at some point, but for now sunscreen and reasonable covering works. In her room as well as here, we have black out curtains. The school has so many windows, Mrs. Firth, it would not be feasible for the ultraviolet protection to be applied for the sake of only one or two students."_

_ Mrs. Firth was nodding. "I appreciate you explaining it to me. I confess, when I discovered that Madew was to be in my room this year, I did some research into his condition. I hadn't realized that his sister had the more extreme form." She glanced around the classroom. "Madew also tells us his sister is capable of doing the same work that he does?" Mrs. Firth grew visibly uncomfortable. "We haven't told him that we suspect that he is telling lies, but we all find it hard to believe that a six year old is keeping up with her ten year old brother."_

_ Mrs. Bennett's facial expression became quite upset. "This is what you think? That Madew lies about his sister's ability?" She crossed to the other side of the room. "Mrs. Firth, please, come look at these test results." Mrs. Bennett had a packet of official documents that Mrs. Firth was very familiar with. The State Standard Achievement Exams._

_ Mrs. Firth took her time looking over the results for Driadya. "This is...amazing." She spoke with effort. "Two child prodigies in one family."_

_ "I know." Mrs. Bennett met Mrs. Firth's eyes. "Madew is in the exact right school with the right teachers to help him with his learning. We are moving across the street from the school so that in time, we can have the same tutors come from the school to help Driadya."_

_ "I can help with this." Mrs. Firth was adamant. "Driadya may not be able to go into our school, but perhaps classes and definitely teachers can come to her."_

_ And this is how the little girl went from being known mainly to her family, to being known to her community._ I stopped the story there. Our hunters had returned, and the buses were speeding up. Either the danger was over, or it was worse and the men wanted the women and children away from it.

"No worries," Cullen's voice came back to us from where he drove the bus. "Everyone has reported in, they just want to get to Forks sooner. Give 'em some warning about the rise in numbers amongst the mutated ones."

A sigh of relief went around the bus. I was tired. I had been up for three risings and two days. No sleep, no true rest. I had tried of course. I was needed to help with the driving in the later afternoons, some of the children had come down with a flu of some sort, and I helped soothe them as their parents and the other Carpathians slept. There were few humans amongst us. In truth, Lisa and Cullen were the eldest of them, Aiden's human family had met with either disaster during the the outbreaks, or had been absorbed into the rest of the Carpathian society. A few had assumed positions such as their parents had with Aiden. Most of the time, when I worked hard and long, no one noticed. Jennifer noticed this time. And true to being a child, she said something.

"Aunt Lisa, something is wrong with Dya!"

Lisa tried to laugh it off, picking Jennifer up and cuddling with her on the couch. "Dya's fine honey."

Jennifer's sweet little face grew hard. "No she's not. Last time she had pneumonia, and she didn't let anyone know she was sick. I 'member Uncle Darius was really really worried and mad. He found out she was sick only cuz he rose earlier than usual, and Dya was still trying to get things done. Only people that had seen her were us kids, and no one believed us then either...until Uncle Darius checked."

Lisa slid her gaze over me. "Tell you what, Jennifer. Why don't you ask Aunt Desari to speak to Uncle Darius, and he can settle it for you."

Much to my horror, that is just what the angelic little demon did. Before I could protest, Darius' natural form appeared before me in the bus.

"So, kislány, you think something is wrong with Dya?"

Jennifer nodded solemnly. "Yes, Uncle Darius."

Darius slid into a chair next to Lisa and Jennifer. "Tell me her symptoms, please."

"She's tired, so tired that she told us a story about herself this time. She let Aunt Lisa cook today. And she didn't take a shower."

I rolled my eyes. The things children notice.

"Is there anything else?" Darius asked patiently.

"Her color is odd. Her hair is dull. She keeps wearing the sunglasses, even at night. And her skin isn't as soft as it usually is."

It was Maya, Desari's daughter who added in the kicker, "Dya smell wrong." Maya was only two.

Darius nodded. "Thank you csistrik, for letting me know. Driadya, let's go back to the sleeping quarters."

I shrugged and stood slowly. Everything ached. As I expected it to. Taking care of children, driving a bus, meals, play time and no sleep takes a toll. I walked down the aisle, glad that only a handful of the family was here to witness it. Bad enough that Lisa, Cullen, Desari and the two girls knew.

I sat on the edge of the bed. _I'm just tired, Darius. Whatever bug hit the kids might be trying to hit me._

_ Or, it could be something more serious. _Darius was serious. _You can't push yourself, Driadya. Especially during the daylight. _I knew the moment his spirit left his body and entered mine. He took his time, and I could feel spots of warmth where he had found something and was caring for it. Darius' face was grave. _The T-virus has completed its work in your body. It has now bonded with your DNA, much as it did with Alice. You have a choice, the same choice we gave Alice. We can convert you, and you will be Carpathian. You have had this choice since we met, and you will have this choice until you pass into the next life._

I slumped onto the bed and covered my eyes with my arm. _What did you find, that you healed?_

_ Places where it looks like you fell. Stressed areas from your lack of sleep._ Darius suddenly picked me up and spoke verbally. "Which I am going to see to right now. I cannot imagine how you managed to go three risings and two nights without it." He strode towards the front of the bus as it slid to a smooth stop. We didn't pause, he took me right out of the bus and waited for everyone else to gather around. Darius met each adult's eye. "We are within sight of Forks. I need to know a few things before we go within." He sighed. "When were the children exposed to the illness? I do not recall anyone ill in the last few weeks."

A few moments passed and Josh stepped forward. "They were playing with some children in the last place we stopped, Darius. One of them had a cough, but I didn't think anything of it. Children often had small illnesses before."

Darius nodded. "Yes, they did, before. Each of us must remember that not all of us are immune to the K-virus or the T-virus." His voice was soft and matter of fact. "Driadya is one of our family. I was called to look at her because Jennifer thought she was ill again. I would rather have seen her ill, than how I found her. Illness I can heal. Exhaustion is something that I can do next to nothing about."

Aiden stepped forward with Alexandra at his side. "Exhaustion, Darius?"

Darius nodded. "Aiden, would you and Julian take a look. I believe her body and the T-virus have embraced each other."

I felt each of the twins' spirits enter into me. In truth, I've never been comfortable with the spirit of another healing me from within. A fact that the Carpathians knew, and respected as much as possible. Both of them left my body and returned to their own.

"She is beyond exhausted. The T-virus has indeed bonded with her own DNA." Aiden spoke softly. "It is almost as if her body has been through a conversion."

Julian nodded. "Dya is also showing signs of being malnourished as well as being exhausted. I wish I could understand why."

"Dya," Darius addressed me, "please tell everyone why you are so wrung out."

I blinked. _I did nothing wrong._ I protested, suddenly feeling as if I was being accused of something.

"Of course not. I want them to understand the how of how you got to be in this state."

_The children were resting in the afternoon. Only Joshua and I were awake and present when they first started coughing. I made the soup, and the dragon spit. Of course they did not like it, but they obeyed and drank it down. Then Lisa and Cullen returned, and took over the care of the children, as did the rest of the adults. With the majority of adults either guarding, or caring, there was a bus without a driver. So I drove. And then everyone went to ground, or to sleep. I stayed awake to tend to the restless children. And then I drove again. This rising I stayed awake to help with the children, again._

"And why did you not eat?"

_I haven't been hungry. And the food stores are getting low. There is no harm in skipping some meals, when I have no desire to eat._

"You have all heard it now. We must all work together to care for Dya."

"Uncle?" Jennifer questioned lowly.

Darius squatted down in front of her, still holding me. "Yes, Jennifer?"

"Why do we all need to care for Dya? She is as a much older sister-kin, yes?"

"Of course, Jennifer, she is. Perhaps, when we are settled within the walls of Forks and La Push, you can ask Dya to tell you more of her story. When you know it, then you will understand why we entrust our most precious treasures to her, and still must remember to treat her as she is one of them as well."

Jennifer nodded and smiled.

Darius stood. "For now, Dya will ride with me and Tempest. When we are given our quarters, Dya will stay with us." He hugged me closer to his chest. Tempest approached us with their baby boy Drel in her arms.

"Finally, we get Dya to ourselves." She leaned in and kissed my forehead.

Darius laughed.

A loud bellowing voice reached our ears from the top of the walls. "Hello to you!"

Barack bellowed back. "Hello to the Guardians of the walls! The Dark Troubadours are here!" At his words a great deal of whooping and hollering. A celebration seemed to be taking place on the walls.

_I think they are starting without us._ I smirked.

Our family group all laughed.

"I am needing to ask you if any are infected or ill? Do any pose a danger to those within?"

Darius answered this time. "We have one that the T- chose to bond with, but she is only exhausted and in need of food to regain her strength. We have some children who are recovering from a cold."

There was a long pause. And then the question asked by someone else. "Bonded how?"

"Like Alice, it has bonded with her DNA." Darius answered.

The gates swung open in a clear invitation to enter. Everyone loaded up into the buses, Darius still carrying me. He put me down on the couch and looked at me sternly. "Stay put. You don't get up from this couch until I tell you to."

I shrugged. _Whatever_.

_Stay._

_Yeah, yeah, I am here._ I thumped the couch cushion. _You may recall that I am not a dog._

Darius and Tempest took care of getting us inside the walls. I was grateful that I wasn't required to do anything. I drifted into a light doze. I woke to a sharp poke in my arm and a stranger standing over me. In these times, strangers could prove even more dangerous than before. I threw a punch towards the face that was bent over me. My hand didn't make full contact, just grazed the man's ear. _Darius!_ I yelled on the family path. _Darius, help!_ I kept kicking and trying to hit the stranger. Most of the blows were dodged, and those that landed felt like I was hitting granite. My hands were caught and I was pulled flush against the stranger's body. A man, hard, cold. _Darius, DARIUS, DARIUS!_

Another man poked his head into the bus, the only reason I knew was because I was facing the entrance. "Carlisle, she's terrified. All the men seem to be coming right here. You may want to let go of her and get out of this R.V." He was blond, calm, and his eyes were gold.

I looked at the man, full in his face, and sent the image to our family. _Sister-kin, is that the man who has hold of you?_ Dayan asked.

_No. I couldn't see him. He poked me with something. I'm bleeding too much, I think he hit a vein, or an artery._

"I don't care if you are God himself, Driadya is under my protection and you will let go of her immediately." Darius' voice sounded so cold and harsh. He never got angry. He just went cold and unrelenting.

The cold hands let go of me, and then I was alone in the bus. Thankfully, only for a moment, and then Darius and Aiden were with me. "Let us see, csistri." Aiden's voice was quiet. I glanced at Darius' face. He was so serious, it scared me. I extended my left arm and kept my eyes on Aiden.

_Who? And why?_

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen. A Cold One. He wanted to check on Driadya, get a sample of her blood to test. _Julian sent along the family path. _He's apologizing most profusely._

_ You tell him that he is not to come near our family unless he is accompanied by one of our men. Make sure he understands this, Julian. I will not hesitate to kill him if he does so. _Darius gave the command. The whole family sent me love, and compliance to Darius.

Darius bent over me. _It seems to be a puncture from a needle. I have closed it for you, Dya. Do you want to rest in here, or in the home provided?_

_ Can you set safeguards for me here, Darius? I am so tired, and you know that I don't rest well in new places._

_ I'm going to send you into a deep sleep, sister-kin._

_ As long as no one wakes me up before I'm ready...I don't care. _I could hear the laughter of most of the family as Darius sent me to sleep.

When I woke up, it was daylight. I wanted to sleep more, but had to use the bathroom something fierce. I carefully made my way back to the restroom. I decided to take a shower and grab a meal while I was up. No one was coming through Darius' safeguards, and I could see that he and Tempest had covered every single window, or possible avenue that a sunbeam would travel. I wasn't surprised to find that Darius had set out a few meals, ready for me to eat, in the refrigerator. Clean, with a full stomach and in a fresh long sleeved and ankle length green nightgown, I curled up on the big bed and went back to sleep. I had not let myself think of the stranger, or of the long journey here.

Darius was taking down the wards when I woke up. Knowing my adoptive brother, he had probably been whispering to my mind to wake me up for at least five minutes before he started removing the safeguards. I got up, and chose a long sleeved gauze shirt and a pair of jeans. By the time he was done, I was dressed and my hair was brushed and braided down my back. Darius was waiting for me in the living area.

"Are you well?"

I nodded and shrugged.

"I see you have eaten a meal. Come, sit down and eat another. While you eat, I will tell you what I have learned."

And that is what I did. I learned, through Darius, that the stranger was indeed Dr. Cullen. He was a Cold One, but only drank the blood of animals. Compared to Darius (and many of the family), Dr. Cullen was quite young, not quite four hundred years old. None of his family members were older than he was. Matter of fact, the next eldest was only one hundred and seventy or so. I learned much about the Cullen family. Apparently, one of Dr. Cullen's family was the father of Bella's children. I ate and listened.

"Dya, he wants an opportunity to apologize to you." Darius finished.

I shrugged. _The other blond?_

"That's Jasper Whitlock.. An empath."

_That makes sense._ I thought for a moment. _I won't hide in here, Darius._ I met his eyes. _But, I don't want to be left alone with them._

"You are strong, little sister." He acknowledged. "You survived for a long time alone, not something to be discounted. If you do not want to be alone with the Cold Ones here, then one of us will be with you at all times."

_You?_

"If possible. Or, one of the others. The other women are going to keep the children close to them."

_Let's get this done then._

Darius escorted me to the large home that we all used when we came to this place. It was a wonderful bit of engineering. Only one floor was above ground, and there were two large floors below that. There were many people waiting for us. Our family, certainly. Several of the Council members, definitely. I took a deep breath and let Darius lead by half a step, grasping at his belt loop as an anchor.

He laughed mentally, but I knew he didn't look amused.

Darius nodded at those who greeted him. I gave them the same little nod, or a small wave. This was not unusual, as I rarely communicated with anyone not family. Most people didn't have the ability to hear me. It takes a psychic, and specifically one strong with telepathy to actually hear me. I was content with my limited conversation partners. At least mine were interesting.

Darius approached a group of people and paused as they accepted him into the conversation already in progress. He carefully negotiated me into being part of the conversation.

"Really, though, some of the refugees are hardly better than the zombies and mutates." The man was nasty and rude.

I cocked my head to the side and thought to Darius, _Is he for real? I mean has he ever been outside these walls since the outbreaks?_

Darius mentally shrugged, and then asked for me. "Driadya wants to know if you have ever been outside the walls, since the outbreaks."

He blinked and then answered. "Nah. No reason for me to go outside."

I rolled my eyes. As I spoke, Darius interpreted. "So, you have no real, first hand knowledge of what it is like? And yet you judge people who have been surviving any way they can. And when they finally reach a place where they don't have adrenaline flowing every second of every day, or where they can actually sleep you judge them again for falling apart in ways that they couldn't before." I made a disgusted face. "You wouldn't have thought much of me then." I turned and left that group.

Darius looked over the other men int the group. "Perhaps you should educate some of your people. We found Driadya alone, barricaded into her family home." He was next to me in a moment.

"Come, csistri, we will find Dr. Cullen, and get that chore done."

_Why are all these people here? Last time they had a party for us in the commons._

"I am not sure why. However it doesn't hurt us to have them here."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. _Sure, keep telling yourself that"_ I sent him part of a memory of me inviting him into my home. _No telling what will happen once someone comes in._

The sounds of laughter, outright and stifled, reached us from all over the room. It was wonderful to know that most of our family not only understood me, but agreed.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen." Darius greeted an almost perfectly beautiful man. "May I introduce my sister-kin, Driadya."

The man looked at me, and then his face melted into a sad expression. "Miss. I need to apologize for my actions."

I arched an eyebrow and eyed him sceptically.

"In the past, I would never have rushed to do any medical procedure without the permission of the patient, or a guardian." He sighed. "I can tell you that the outbreaks and the necessary quick action has made me...less aware of polite protocols."

I frowned. _Is he serious? Am I supposed to take that as an apology?_

Another Cold One slid in next to Dr. Cullen, and smirked. "Carlisle, even your manners are failing you." He glanced at me. "I am Edward Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Driadya." He gave me an oddly formal nod.

Darius bowed in return. "I am Darius. I have heard much about you, Edward. I am curious, can you 'hear' my sister-kin?"

Edward considered his answer carefully. "I have to concentrate to hear any of your family, Darius. But, sometimes, in more casual moments, I can hear them more clearly. That includes you, Driadya."

_Always good to know who can hear me._ I eyed Edward Cullen carefully. _You know he just handed me a line of offensive offal._

Edward blinked and then looked at his father. "Really? I can assure you he did not mean for it to be taken that way."

My family members had slowly converged on us, as had his. _Would he allow me touch him? I can project my thoughts with touch, when I wish to._

Darius blinked. "Are you sure, Driayda?"

_It seems the quickest, and in the long run, easiest all around._

Edward eyed Carlisle. "She wishes to touch you, Carlisle, in order to convey her thoughts." He glanced at me. "I'm curious though, as to why you do not speak?"

"Driayda destroyed her vocal chords and voice box before we found her." Darius was succinct. He really did not like the implied criticism. Darius was big on doing the right thing. The right thing was always the best thing, and because it was right, the ability; the will power and everything necessary would become available. Because of this, he led us in doing the right thing, and he made sure we followed through in doing it.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Edward apologized.

Carlisle nodded and extended his hand towards me. "Please, I'd be honored."

I took his hand and looked at it closely. It was a nice hand. Strong, not too delicate, but nimble and competent. I started with the moment most people in the world wanted to never remember. The moment when my parents realized that the world was no longer safe for anyone. When the zombies began to multiply, and no one knew what to do. They looked at each other and said simultaneously, in that eerie way they had 'Zombies'. They locked us into our home, and when children started showing up at the school, looking for a safe place, my parents were careful to allow only those in who weren't bitten. Injuries, Papa told me, they could handle. Infected or mutated was something they wouldn't expose us to. I heard Carlisle's sharp, surprised intake of breath. I paused and met his eyes. _Are you alright?_

He nodded and whispered, "Yes."

I showed him the empty rooms of my home. The secured gates. And then the voice of Darius. _I was alone, Dr. Cullen for a very long time._ I replayed that moment of terror, created by him. _For what? To satisfy your curiosity? For those who live here? They allowed us to enter, even after Darius confessed the truth of the issues. When you do feel sorrow, then I will listen to your apology._ I turned to look at Darius and heard him mutter a nasty curse.

"Sun scorch it! You are going directly to bed, csistri. This was too much, and in trying to let you have privacy, I did not monitor you properly." I was swung, unseeing, into his arms. I didn't care. My head ached, my eyes useless and my ears were ringing. I felt something drip from my nose. Blood, of course. I let the darkness embrace me.

I knew, when I woke, that a momentous decision had been made. I could feel it pressing on me. I could also feel a difference in my body. Alexandra was next to my bed, watching over me. _ One of them exchanged blood with me._ I stated.

She nodded, her golden hair framing her face. _It was the only way. You had a hemorrhage in your brain this time. Even with Aiden and Julian helping, it was too close. _Her face lit with laughter that echoed in my mind. _You should have seen the Cold Ones. The doctor and Edward stayed, peppering us with questions about how they were helping you. It was Desari who lost her temper! She yelled at them, with command layered in that voice of hers, to get out and let our healers do what was necessary. Of course by that time all three had given you blood. As Darius had already completed a formal exchanged with you once, Aiden and Julian were arguing over which of them would do this one._ She wrinkled her nose in a grin. _Aiden won. But the Cold Ones are venomous, and so they were panicking, thinking you would be harmed in some way._ She looked at me directly. I could tell I wasn't going to like what she said next any more than she liked saying it. _The repairs are temporary. You must be converted soon. You still can choose who will do the final exchange with you, but Darius will not wait for long._

I sighed. _I think, Syndil. _Alexandra nearly fell off her chair as she laughed. I knew why. The guys had all been vying for me to choose one of them. It had been Syndil who had pointed out, in a private moment, that any of the Carpathians could convert me. It would be easier if it was my life mate, of course. The bond between life mates seemed to help aid in easing some of the pain. And, if we had been able to wait for me to find my life mate, then of course, he would have been able to aid me in the transition to Carpathian life.

Syndil came into my room and sat next to me on the bed. She took my hand. "Why me, little sisar?"

_I am connected to everyone else through blood exchanges, sibling and life mate bonds. Everyone but you and Barack._ I grinned. _There is no way that I am going to let Barack have bragging rights over having been chosen for the final blood exchange._ I grew serious and clutched her hand tight. _I remember who it was that held me and explained your family to me. I remember very well who it was that found me praying to the Goddesses, and did not judge me. Instead, you joined me. I remember that while others cared for me, it was you and Barack who kept me in your bus while I came out of my stupor._

"Very well. I am honored, sisar." She smiled. "If we do it soon, then by the time the Prince arrives, you should be able to manage life as a Carpathian with minimal help."

I snorted through my nose. _Yep, I need at least two hundred years as a Carpathian before I'll be let out alone._

Both of the ladies laughed heartily. "Not so long as that, sisar." Syndil refuted.

Alexandra shook her head. "Perhaps. I suppose it would depend on the men, and when you find your life mate"

I rolled my eyes. _I am just eighteen. I do not want a life mate yet. Even if it will be easier to find him now._

That was one benefit to the outbreaks. Less people on the earth made it much easier for Carpathian men to journey to find survivors. Among the survivors, there were often women that were the other halves of many male Carpathians. Of course, it is also a detriment. There may have been many potential life mates lost as well.

"Understandable. The Prince and many others are coming in a few months. It would be better for them to see you more confident." Alexandra spoke softly. "It can be very difficult at first. Although, you won't have to adjust to being nocturnal. In fact, you may be able to be in the sunlight for a bit."

I shrugged. I didn't mind not being in the sunlight. Maman had taught me well how to enjoy what I was able to have. My night garden for example. I could go outside and play at night, and I did. Matter of fact, Madew would join me more often as we got older. And especially when his friends were living with us. As more and more kids joined us, Madew began moving more and more of his stuff up to the ninth floor. _How are the children?_

"Restless." Alexandra responded. "They want to be out playing at night, naturally. Darius wanted to learn more about the Cold Ones before we let them roam."

_Am I allowed up at all?_

It was Syndil who smiled. "Yes, and no. You can go to the living room where you will sit on the couch and do nothing strenuous. We have meals all prepared for you, and the children."

_I will distract them with a story then._

It seemed as if a moment passed and I was on the couch, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a bowl of soup in my hands.

Jennifer came running through the house. "Are you really going to tell us another story, Dya?" She asked breathlessly.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around pointedly as I blew on a spoonful of soup. _Who is this we, Jennifer? I see only you. At that I know that you ran in the house._ The reprimand was mild, but it was on target. There are things they know not to do in enclosed spaces.

The little girl looked down at her feet. "I am sorry, Dya. I let my excitement take hold of my feet again."

_Yes. Remember, control is important, always. There is a time for running—either in play or by necessity—and time for walking. When it is time for you to learn other things, you will appreciate these easy and early lessons in control and discipline._

She looked at me. "No one has ever told me that before. That makes sense. I thought we weren't supposed to run so that we didn't hurt people or things."

I shrugged and took another sip of the soup. _Most of the rules we live by are about safety, this is true. Some, however, serve a greater purpose. Think about this csistri: If you can control your excitement. That is be excited, absolutely! But not let it command your feet, for example, then that is practice for later. Perhaps at a time where you may be afraid, and running would be the worst thing to do, even if everything in you says RUN! Then, you can be afraid, but not do the very thing that could be most dangerous._

Jennifer cocked her head to the side, "Why hasn't anyone else told us this? It would have been good to know."

I shrugged and continued to eat my soup. I looked at her, then at my bowl.

"No, I haven't eaten yet. I guess I will go round up the others." She grinned. "Dinner and a story!" She frowned. "Do you need some more? I can get it for you."

I held out my bowl. _Please, and thank you._

Soon, our living room was full of children. E.J. and Reneesme were there, and I asked them to amplify or broadcast my story for the children who weren't psychic. My family's children caught the others up on the story 'thus far'.

I saw Bella and Edward, as well as the rest of the family of Cold Ones coming in as well. They crossed to me. _Hello, Bella, Edward._

Bella smiled at me. "We've been wondering when you would get here. It's good to see you again, Dya. Your voice still not working?"

I shook my head. _Darius and the others keep working on it. He wants Gregori or Francesca to look as well._

"When will you be seeing them?"

_In the spring. The Prince and all the Carpathians are traveling the world. We will meet with them here. I think we are wintering with you._ I shrugged.

Bella was very excited. "Edward! This will be so wonderful! We haven't had a visit like this since you got here, a year ago. If all the Carpathians are coming with Prince Mikhail, then Jacques and Shea are too." She turned to me. "Alice radioed in this afternoon. She wants to spend some time here as well." She tugged Edward towards the kitchen. "We'll take care of the food and drinks while you keep them entertained."

"Sounds like E.J. and Reneesme have been allowed to share the memories of the previous part of this story with the others." Edward warned.

_Good, saves me from having to backtrack and answer a lot of questions._ I watched as children came filing in, some in groups and some alone. Many of them came over and gave me a hug. The older children, some in their teens wandered into the kitchen and were put to work setting up tables. Others began ferrying food and drinks out to the tables. This community was always amazing to me.

When most of the moving and rustling was done, I smiled warmly at the children. _I left off with the girl, Driadya, having met with a teacher who was instrumental in helping her become part of the community. All of you know who you are, and where in your community you belong. This girl had only known her place within her family. This is important to be sure...but Before it was part of learning how to deal with the whole world, not just a small part of it._ Many children nodded. These children were taught about Before and Now, the differences both good and bad. _Now, with a determined teacher on their side, and a much larger home, this girl began to make friends. Not close friends, as her brother had. The little girl was too shy for that, and of course there were parts of her friends' lives that she could not share.. But she had friends that would come over for birthday parties. And friends who would talk clothes and toys with her. With enough time, those friends had the potential to become close._

_ On her tenth birthday, she had a wonderful party. Her almost close friends, and Madew's close friends and their families were all invited. The teachers from the school were invited. There were doctors and nurses who had helped care for the little girl. The experts in her type of allergy were stunned that she had not only survived but thrived. You must understand something very important, children. Sunlight is a beautiful and wonderful thing. It helps crops grow. It gives energy to many living things. But for Driayda, the sun harmed her. In truth, it would kill her. More had been learned about the child's full condition._ I pointed to my hair, and then my eyes. I carefully looked each child full in the face, allowing them to take in my differences. My hair was, and always had been white with silver and gold streaks. My eyes had an odd manner of changing color—between dark ruby pink to a light lavender amethyst. _There had been some worry that this girl might be blind at some time in her life. Someone bandied about the term albino. But being an albino human is much different that being __an albino animal. There are many more physical deformities, and sometimes even the loss of usage of __parts of the brain. This girl didn't fit those exact criteria. She seemed to be a bit of this and a bit of that. And this child had lived and thrived in spite of the allergies to foods and the sun. This was a wonderful mid-winter celebration. No one knew that in the middle of the night, while we were celebrating my birthday, that Raccoon City would have the outbreak of the T-virus. Or that it would spread so quickly. Or that the K-virus would happen. The only good thing about the K-virus in my area was that it killed people so very dead, that even the T-virus couldn't reanimate them. Of course, by that time most folks would burn the dead as soon as they were confirmed dead._

_ As time went on, my parents made it known that we had plenty of room. Many children sought refuge at the school. They were looking for a place where they felt safe, and when their homes were no longer that place for them, I suppose they went looking for other places. Mr. Bennett often went out and rescued the children who tried to approach the school. And that is how he died, two years to the day from the girl child's tenth birthday. At that time, there was death by virus, or just dead. Mr. Bennett explained it the first time he granted mercy to someone infected. "There is no soul left after the t-virus kills them. We are simply granting their body the rest the virus has denied them."_

_ Over the next months, those hiding with the Bennett family died off, one by one. Some due to an illness that could have been treated by medications, but no one knew which ones, and so they went untreated...and they died. And when they died, those who remained would very carefully wrap them in kerosene soaked bandages or sheets, and then took them outside and burned them._

_ Papa Bennett had something to say about the K-mutated as well. "Their souls are there. It's their body that has changed. Because their body has changed, their needs have changed. We can only kill them to defend ourselves, or others."_ I stopped speaking and took a deep breath. A cup of tea was pushed into my hand, and I drank it in the old fashion. Two handed with small sips. _There was time, so much time alone, for the little girl. The last to die was her beloved brother, Madew. Madew who was looking for supplies when Maman went out into the street during the bright light of the day to try to save a child. Maman was bitten by one of the T-infected. Madew wasn't there to grant mercy to Maman. Only Driadya. More than half-blind by the sun and tears at thirteen. And that is how Madew found her when he returned at dusk that evening, loaded with many supplies. Facing west, staring out the fourth floor windows, towards the low rising school, with the sun in her eyes and the rifle in her lap._

_ Madew went into a frenzy of collecting supplies. At least, that is what he said he was doing. He did bring back as many supplies as he could. Early on, the Bennetts, and others, had gone around to the supermarkets and cleaned them out of fresh meats. Also, the appliance stores and bought many freezers and refrigerators. In this way, the fresh produce and meats, those things that would spoil, were frozen, kept very cold until they could be used, or used right away. Madew made sure to bring mostly things that his sister was likely to use first, or quickly. Of course, he avoided things that she was allergic to._

_ One day, he came home but did not go inside. "D!" He shouted. And just as he knew she would, she came to the gated door. "Maddie! You are home!" She smiled in relief, until she saw that he was bleeding._

_ "What happened?"_

_ Madew had shrugged his shoulders. "I was surprised by a mutated. She had been hiding in the butcher's shop cellar. I wanted to make sure that we had cleared it out, in case we wanted to use it for storage.. it being so close."_

_ Driadya sank to her knees and began to sob silently. "I'll be alone, Maddie."_

_ He sat down on the sidewalk outside the gate. "I know, D." He sighed. "I think, something of me will remain. I see it, sometimes, in the mutated." He looked at her closely. "If I can, I will try to tell them to leave you alone. They can eat the T-infected, and I will try to get them to concentrate on them only. I love you, D." Madew stood, placed the last packs of gathered supplies near the gate, and walked away._

_ Driadya called for him, over and over. Even as she pulled the gate open and gathered the supplies into the protection of the foyer, she couldn't help but call for him. Then she sat behind the fence gate, on the front porch and screamed for Madew to come back. The T-infected were attracted by her voice, but could not reach her. The K-mutations came out and saw her. There was one, who stood by the fence gate, and seemed to shoo others away. When the dawn came near, the girl stopped screaming. The t-infected were gone, and they never were seen near her home again. The K-mutations left for their daylight haunts. After that, one always stood guard at her gates from dusk to dawn. Sometimes, supplies were dropped over the fence. Supplies that the little girl, Driayda would need from time to time. Many times the mutated ones would gather in windows, or on rooftops and watch as the girl tended to her garden, or went from room to room, cleaning. And that was her life until she was just fifteen, and the winter was cold._ I stopped the story there. It was a good stopping point, of course. The sun was rising and I was in a bad spot in this house. Many children were barely awake, kept that way because they wanted to know the story.

Darius swept in and took in the scene. "Most of these can sleep here. Ours do need to get underground however. Today is going to be a very clear and sunny day." He handed me a cup of tea. "I am glad to know that you have been eating and drinking that which has been handed to you tonight."

I widened my eyes, trying to look innocent. _Now, why on earth would I try to defy you?_

"I cannot imagine, csistri."

Carlisle approached us cautiously. "Excuse me?" We both looked at him. "I've heard some of words used by you and your family, can you tell me what they mean?"

Darius shrugged. "If you wish to learn, of course."

"I've heard the word 'csistri' many times."

"Yes, I imagine so." Darius was slightly amused. He picked me up and started walking towards the stairs. "It is a form of endearment for girls, meaning 'little one'. When we are referring to boys we may say 'fel', and if we are referring to all of our family's children we would say 'kond'."

"Hmm." Carlisle seemed to be mulling it over. "Möért, and kuć3ak! ?"

Darius paused and turned around so that we could both see the doctor. "That would be 'what for?' and Stars!.. I wouldn't suggest you use the last unless you are trying to make a point. It is can be considered a swear word, or just a strong exclamation." Darius nodded politely. "If you will excuse me, doctor, I need to put Driayda to bed, and then seek my own rest. If no one has thought to warn you, we set safeguards; magical wards that can simply repel, or could kill someone if they disturb them. With the young upstairs, we will be setting the safeguards in multiple layers, beginning at the top of these stairs, after closing and locking the door."

Carlisle nodded, "I will bid you a good rest then, and hope to speak with you this coming evening."

The next few days were full of making preparations for winter. Harvest was in full swing for the season here, and the people were trying to can as much as they could. I was put to work in the crèche, watching over the children of busy parents. It was all Darius, and the other males of my family would allow me to do. More hands able to do the busy and more demanding jobs meant it went much faster for all. Darius still was monitoring my health carefully. The brain hemorrhage worried him greatly. If I was really honest with myself, I'd say that I had noticed how worried all of my traveling family were. No one mentioned my decision for Syndil to complete the third blood exchange with me, nor did I bring it up. I figured that Darius (and therefore most anyone else) wouldn't be pushing it until he was certain that I would come through it without dying.

I knew that many nights found my family working with the Cullens and some of the Wolves. There was a concerted effort to do as much of the physically demanding work as they could, when they could. Syndil told me that the land was rich, and that when Ivory and the other daughters of the earth arrived, they would dance to enrich it further.

There came a day when Mary Alice, the Cold One, came to me and asked where I got my clothing. I thought she was crazy. After all, didn't everyone know by now that most Carpathians created their clothing from the natural ingredients found all around them, even from thin air? Edward was close to us and started to laugh.

"Alice, she doesn't need your procurement expertise. One of her full-blooded Carpathian family members catches a glimpse of what she wants to wear and creates it for her."

I made the American Sign language gestures for 'Thank You' while trying to speak the words. I was gratified to feel a small burrrr of vibration, even if it wasn't exactly audible, in my throat.

Alice tilted her head to the right and considered me. "Did it really happen that way, the loss of your voice?"

I nodded and shrugged.

"And your healers think it will be repaired when you convert?"

I nodded again, smiling widely. _She sounds as if I am going to change my religion, Edward_.

He grinned crookedly while Alice stomped her foot. "That's not what I meant." She growled.

_Yes, Darius and Aiden are natural healers. This means they were born with the...compulsion to heal others. Julian was born with it as well, although less of a compulsion. But both of the twins studied with Gregori, Darius' much older brother. The healing trait runs strongly in the Darzantoff family. Lucian and Gabriel are over two thousand years old, and both are accomplished healers. Gabriel is mated to Francesca who is also a healer from another line. _Edward had kindly murmured the translation for me. _My voice should be restored in some way. Byron's life mate was blind from an injury, and now she has some sight._

I noticed Dayan was against the wall of the crèche, waiting for me to be ready to go. I smiled at him. _I am not saying too much, am I Dayan?_

_ No. Sisar, you have not._ He smiled and crossed the room to where I was sitting. "My sister is tired, and the sun rises."

Alice nodded. "I don't understand why she cannot tolerate any sunlight, but the rest of you seem to be able to be out for some time in the morning and evenings."

Dayan shrugged. "It is not something that we understand well either. What we do know is that it has to do with her humanity. When she becomes wholly Carpathian, it should ease some. Although it takes even born Carpathians time to build up enough strength to resist the damaging effects of the sun." He lifted me into his arms. I waved as he walked away.

_Soon, Dayan._

_Yes, sisar, soon._

A few days later, Darius came to me. "Syndil has found a place for you to rest, where the Earth is rich." He looked at me very seriously. "The entire Cullen family wishes to witness you conversion. I have told the doctor that it is up to you. It is your ordeal, your pain, and it is for you to say to who can witness it."

I frowned. I was upset that people who didn't know me would want to see such a thing. Those I traveled with, I understood. They would want to be there, with the Healing Chant, lending their love and support to me. And a few of them would want to know what awaited them, when it came time to face their own conversion. Josh had a few years before he had to make the decision. I knew that both he and Alexandra were grateful for his psychic talent that manifested when he hit puberty. Jennifer had a third blood exchange in her future as well. Most of the family wanted to hold off and wait for her to find her life mate. Allowing them to share that extraordinary moment. As awful as it would be, it was also a moment of beauty and trust. _Are you certain, Darius? I must do this now, without my life mate?_

He knelt down so that we were eye level. "I am more sorry than I can express, Dya, that you do not have more time. Your abilities are increasing, and you know this. As they increase, your human physiology cannot accommodate the energy and strain."

_Why do the Cold Ones want to watch? I cannot understand this desire. It feels wrong to me._

"The doctors in particular want to understand how our changes differ from their own. They find it odd that they have venom, and we do not. They are in agony for three days from one bite, while it takes a few hours after three exchanges for us. Their women cannot give birth, but the men can create life with human women. They are curious. Carlisle wants to try to give you something to help with the pain." Darius smiled wryly. "He cannot fathom that it wouldn't work as it would be expelled quickly."

I shook my head, snickering silently. _On the next rising then? And, I suppose, anyone who wishes to observe may do so, as long as they are respectful._ I looked him in the eyes.

"Do not worry, sisar. I would not allow them to be anything less than respectful." Darius looked thoughtfully out the window behind me. "You still do not think much of Carlisle?"

_No. His touch was painful, as all direct skin contact is for me. I was unaware, and it felt like an attack, even if he only meant to make sure I was not a threat to anyone._ I shrugged. _For all that he is refined, I know he is a predator._ I shrugged and watched the trees sway in the breeze. _I have lived around and with predators a long time, Darius. I do not pretend that they are anything other than what they are._ I lifted my right hand to his shoulder. _Carpathians are a type of predator, as are humans, as are the k-mutated and the t-infected. The Cold Ones are as well. I respect these for working past living instinctually. They are still what they are. And I remember the last Cold Ones we encountered too well._ I still bore the scars from that encounter.

Darius nodded. "You are wise, for one so young little sisar. Tomorrow's rising, Syndil will exchange blood with you, and then you will become one of us. Syndil and Barack are going to sleep in the ground with you for a few risings, and then, they will begin to teach you."

_Darius, the one I spoke to you about..._I trailed off.

Darius gathered me into his arms. "Is he coming closer? Do you feel him again?"

I nodded and began to cry my fear out. _Haunts my dreams. I sense him when awake. I am afraid. What if this soul-less one was to be my life mate and so hunts me now?_

Darius hugged me tighter. "I do not know the answer to that. If that is the case then we, your family will give you love and care all the days that you choose to walk this earth with us. I will even help you find one to spend a lifetime with, if that is your desire. It may not be as fulfilling as the bond you would have with the other half of your soul, but it could fill part of that void. Do not forget, that you have five strong hunters to help this one find peace and mercy."

Barack suddenly solidified out of nothing. "Darius, there is hän ku tuulmahl elidet close by."

_Pit__ä__sz basz__ú__, piwt__äsz igazáget kont._ (No vengeance, only justice warrior) _I will find my own way home._

It was Barack that shook his head, no. "Syndil and the rest of our family are coming to escort you to the safe location. We will wait here for them." I considered it and shrugged. Maybe if I was lucky, I could get the ladies to change me now. Barack shook his head ruefully. "No. They will wait for Darius and the rest of us."

Darius laughed. "If having others witness your conversion is so bothersome to you, then it will not happen." He promised.

_It's not the conversion, Darius. It's everything else that I cannot control._

Barack nodded in understanding. "Syndil looks at you as a much younger sister. We will take care of you, including your special gifts. When the Prince gets here, he may be able to tell you how his father managed his own gifts. Some were similar to yours."

Syndil materialized sitting next to me. "Come little sisar. We will plan your conversion down to the smallest detail, so that you will be as comfortable as you can be."

The rest of the evening we spent setting up the cave chamber deep within the Olympic forest. Syndil confessed that she had asked Mother Earth for the best location, and this is what she had found. We cleansed the chamber. Syndil danced to enrich the soil. We performed the ceremony to make sure the evil microbes that had been spread by Xavier were not here. And we laid the basic spell work for the concentric circles of protection. Alexandra and Tempest were as honest as they could be with me about what the conversion is like. Alexandra's was one of the worst known, due to the toxic nature of the vampire blood that had been her first two exchanges

Syndil smiled softly and hugged me tight. "You are my dear sisar. I have been speaking to others who have been through the conversion, and to those who helped them through it. I will be there to help you through it. Now, in the before, then during, and again after. You can count on me and Barack, as you can count on the rest of our family, and our people." She leaned closer to me and lowered her vice to a whisper. "I have a secret that I wish to share with you. After your conversion, Barack and I are going to start a family our own. I hope that you stay with us, and help me through the pregnancy and after."

I opened my eyes wide in surprise. _Where are you going to settle?_

_ We plan to keep traveling with our family, and wherever our people need us. It will take some adjustment, being a small family in the midst of a larger one. Much as I imagine it will take some adjustment for you from being as you are now to as you will be._

_Syndil...I hear the earth as you do._ I confessed. _Darius promised me that he would never tell anyone until I was ready. _Syndil nodded and held me tighter. It seemed that she understood exactly what I meant, and perhaps why I had kept such a secret. _I have watched you when you sang and danced to our Mother._

The safeguards wrenched so painfully that all of us felt them. Alexandra and Syndil were at the entrance to the chamber quickly. The children were shepherded quickly to the far back, where another entrance was carefully concealed. Desari, Tempest and Corinne were forming a second line of defense. I joined them while Lisa stayed with the children. Someone, or something, was determined to reach us—almost desperate.

Five huge wolves galloped into the chamber and stopped. Each of them were peering around them, looking for something it seemed. We could hear their Pack communications and I was shocked.

_Don't see 'em._ Blunt observation.

_ They are here, can smell 'em. _Eager, the hunt was upon this one.

_ Got to stop them from killing that girl! _Rage.

_ Focus, remember, they won't see it as murder. It's a conversion. _Sneering disdain.

_ Yeah, but she'll want to snack on our people! SO, it is murder! _Justification.

I stepped forward, out of the veiling shadow spell. Four of the wolves surrounded the fifth and waited. Desari and Syndil also revealed themselves. The fifth wolf, in the center, shifted into his man shape.

It was Desari who spoke, and he whirled around to face her. "We are not trespassing on your Tribal lands, wolf."

He shook his head in the negative. "Truth. You are not."

Desari's voice was soothing and firm. "Why did you not howl? Or call to us. We would have removed the safeguards." She looked at the smallest of the wolves. "Your young one is having a very bad reaction to the effects." Desari was disapproving.

I hadn't had much interaction with the Packs. I knew they were shape-shifters, and that it was genetic. But the vitriol their minds were spewing about my family and my future had me reeling.

"It is unusual for anyone to be in nature, outside the Walls." The young man noted, calmly. "We needed to check on it."

Desari nodded. "Darius and the others have completed a hunt for a soul-less one. It was on your land, but is no longer. It has been disposed of. They found no indication that it had a companion." She offered the information.

"It is safer behind the walls, Carpathian woman." He insisted. "Allow us to escort you."

"There is no need. Our family members return to us as we speak." Syndil spoke softly. "And the infected do not pose much of a threat where we are now."

The young man stood taller, suddenly looking meaner, more determined. "I have heard of your plans to convert the mute girl into one of you. We cannot allow this to happen."

I blinked. I was so angry I could have spit. Instead I funneled that rage into broadcasting my thoughts to the wolves. _You think to kill me yourself then? For that is what you are doing if you interfere. I will be dead in weeks. Instead of laying down and giving up to death, I choose life. Life as a Carpathian._

He turned to me, his dark eyes reflecting our minimal light. "You think it is life they offer you? Dependent on blood? Unable to walk in the light?"

_Do you know me? _ I sneered contempt and anger dripping off my words._ Do you know how I live now? How I have lived all my life? I do not dare go into the sunlight now as it is...it would kill me, slowly, painfully. I do not eat meat, and I have so many food allergies that I am limited to vegan soups and tea. Do not judge my choice._

"How can it be a choice? Have you allowed any of our doctors to examine you, to find alternatives? Don't answer, because I know you have not. You even rejected Dr. Cullen who was trying to make sure you were not a danger to our people."

_It is a choice. It is my choice. Do you think your doctors the first I have ever seen? Do you think Dr. Cullen the first Cold One I have ever met? You know Darius and trust him, but you do not trust that he would not bring harm to your people?_

Instead of answering me, the group moved as one unit. Not enough thought to warn of their intent. The four wolves swarmed around me as the fifth grabbed me by my arms. I was fighting and struggling. I was not panicked yet, I could still see my family. They began to move toward the tunnel that would take us outside, pushing and pulling me along. When I dug my feet deep into the earth, the naked man picked me up. "You are coming with us. We will take you to our village and protect you from all the leeches." I could feel his body along mine, and that is when I panicked. I filled my mind with my fury and flung it at the five of them. It pushed them out of the chamber and into the narrow cavern. I collapsed as I watched them try to gain the chamber again. My family were too quick for them, and the safeguards were raised, this time with lethal consequences for those who were not family. Syndil was right next to me, immediately. "Sisar, shh... we are here, and you are fine." She held me close and took us down into the soil. "Feel our Mother beneath you. You must calm down, sisar, you are bleeding again."

I could hear Desari singing, and the wolves panicking a distance away. I couldn't stop crying. Too many strangers had put their hands on me recently. My body was weary and weak, my mind overwhelmed with the sensation of power. I was tired to the depths of my soul. I couldn't breathe. There were voices all around me. Swirling, concerned, demanding and placating. Soon the voices all fell into a rhythm, ancient and soothing. My family was singing the lullaby to me.

Umtesz o wäke ku pitasz belső. (Feel the strength you hold inside.)

**Hiszasz sívadet. Én olenam gæidnod. (**Trust your heart. I'll be your guide.)  
><strong>Sas csecsemõm, kuńasz. (<strong>Hush my baby, close your eyes.)  
><strong>Rauho joŋe ted. (<strong>Peace will come to you.)  
><strong>Tumtesz o sívdobbanás ku olen lamt3ad belső. (<strong>Feel the rhythm deep inside.)  
><strong>Gond-kumpadek ku kim te. (<strong>Waves of love that cover you.)  
><strong>Pesänak te, asti o jüti, kidüsz. (<strong>Protect, until the night, you rise.) 

Syndil whispered into my ear, "Tuhanos löylyak türelamak saγe diutalet." (a thousand patient breaths bring victory). I found myself relaxing, and even when I felt the push for me to sleep, I did not fight it. Sleep would help me pass the time to victory. Yet, I was unable to find a way to sleep. Instead I drifted for a long while.

Our hunters returned, and then Julian with Barack and Dayan left again. Darius and Aiden bent over me, searching for injuries and other problems. Darius framed my face with his hands and looked in my eyes.

"Kislány, we cannot wait. You did well, defending yourself and the others. You understand?" I swallowed and nodded. He continued. "You are bleeding heavily inside and out. The others are going to bring back those who wish to witness the conversion, if they can come immediately. The rest of the family is setting up the area for the best possible results, as we planned." He helped me turn over in Syndil's arms, so that we were facing instead of back to front.

Syndil smiled gently. "We are just going to cuddle for a bit. Here in our Mother's bed of soil, Darius and Aiden will begin the process of healing you. They are going to get the bleeding slowed, perhaps stopped if they can. Then we will exchange blood, sisar." She stroked my hair, and kissed my temple and forehead. I could feel Aiden and Darius both entering me, and working to slow the blood loss. I knew they didn't think they could stop it completely. If they could, I knew they would. That was without question. I could feel their worry.

Suddenly the cavern was full of people, most of them shouting. It scared me and I clutched tighter to Syndil. Darius withdrew from my body and stood to his full height. "Stop this!" He didn't raise his voice. "Julian?"

"I brought those you indicated, and left those who violated the sanctuary." There was a disgusted humor in his voice. "The wolf leaders haven't shut up since I dropped the emni kuŋenak ku aššatotello (disobedient lunatic) in the middle of the square. Apparently, the five were members of both packs who acted on their own. Their Alphas do not believe that they caused such trouble."

Darius' voice was cold. "Jacob Black and Samuel Uley, my people do not lie. We returned your pups to you. Syndil will show you her memories of the event, perhaps that will convince you. But first, turn your attention to Driadya. Look at her arms...the bruises you can see even through her shirt sleeves. I will not allow her to overtax her already overused mind by speaking mentally, even with us."

I signed the words for kuŋenak (lunatic), hän ku tappa(violent person), and wolves. Barack had settled himself on the other side of Syndil. He had started to pet me, much as Syndil had been. Seeing my signs, he started to laugh, along with several others. The Cold Ones were laughing, and Carlisle carefully explained what he knew of my signs. When he stuttered, Alexandra took over.

"She called them crazy, violent wolves." Her voice implied that she agreed with Dya's assessment. She met the Alpha's eyes and held them. "You need to get them to toe the line closer, or put them down. They were determined to take her, even when she shoved her thoughts into their craniums. Four stayed in the wolf form, one phased to human—naked at that. Dya can't take the touch of strangers, ever. It took us almost a year before we could give her hug without warning and approaching so she could see us. The one who remained human picked her up. Had I not been guarding our children, I would have gladly caused them some serious harm. I hope Dya's thought pounding makes them feel as if railroad spikes have been driven through their skulls. It's what she feels whenever some stranger touches her." There were many people who could deliver a punishing tirade. Alexandra is one of them, and she rarely has to say a word. It was odd that she chose to speak to people she had such disdain for. Alexandra took a deep breath. "Dya doesn't bother signing. Not even in life threatening emergencies."

Dayan and Corrine quickly put everyone in the places. While they were doing so, Carlisle and Edward approached Darius and Aiden. Bella and her children approached Barack and Syndil.

"I am sorry that some of the people here do not seem to understand manners." Bella offered.

Barack nodded. "We were hoping that we wouldn't have to convert her under stress like this. The more ill or injured, or stressed, the harder the conversion seems to be."

E.J. and Reneesme snuggled behind me. "This dirt is so soft!" E.J. exclaimed. I reached an arm back and ruffled some hair.

"Mom wouldn't let us sleep in dirt, E.J.! It would only make us dirty. It wouldn't heal us, or keep us young and strong. Not like it's gonna do for Dya."

Carlisle approached, laughing lightly at the sight of the children rolling in the dirt. "Darius tells me that I need to ask you my questions. I hope you'll answer a few."

I frowned, I was getting very tired. I rocked my hand back and forth.

"Do you mind if we take some of your blood? It may be of help with our research, to see how your body has bonded with the T-virus."

I thought about it and then glanced at Aiden, who was in my line of sight. -How will less blood in my system affect the change?- I signed.

Aiden thought. "Your blood has helped us, over the years. We have all had some. Darius says that the bonding properties have been transferred to us." He paused. "But the less blood you have in your system, the more we have to replace. This can be both good and bad things. Less toxins in your system. But, your body uses the blood, and so will need it quickly. If not right away, then when you awaken. Veri-elidet – blood-life, yes?"

I reached a decision quickly. -Aiden and Darius will monitor. Stop collecting when they say. Then Syndil and I will complete the conversion. I grow weak, tired.-

The golden haired Brit nodded. "Of course. You have my word." He pulled the children out of the soil bed next to me and handed them off to someone beyond my sight.

I layed quiescent while he drained my blood through a needle and a tube into a plastic bag. When he had stepped back, Syndil smiled at me. "It is time, sisar. I remember you want to be aware. Do you still wish it that way?" I nodded my head and tried to grin. Before I could think any more on it, I felt Syndil's teeth in the crook of my neck. She fed gently, with care and compassion. And when it was my turn Barack traced a line on her wrist and helped support my head as I drank. When Syndil pulled her wrist away, Barack licked the cut to seal it and then offered her his wrist. I stayed where I was, on my side in the soil. Barack and Syndil carefully rearranged themselves so that they would be in the best positions to aid me as needed. I carefully went to a place in my mind, and let myself float there. It was a beautiful place, full of love. I could feel each member of my family there—even Cullen and Lisa. The Lesser Healing chant filled the cavern and I could smell lavender, chamomile and sage. The first crampings came low in my abdomen. These soon bloomed into fireballs roiling through my intestines. I let my body rock and writhe as needed. The fire and cramps moved throughout my torso, and soon affected my limbs. I knew my body was seizing, but I did not fight it. I could sense Darius feeding information, through an odd connection, to the doctor. E.J. and Reneesme reacted with some fear, until Jennifer and Josh pulled them into the Chant and whispered explanations. I vomited so many times, my throat felt as if magma had left my body through that route. And when my lower body evacuated the toxins through those routes I almost felt embarrassment. Until Syndil whispered in my ear that all converted Carpathians have this experience, and she couldn't imagine how the Cold Ones endured three twenty-four hour periods of their agony—and she was absolutely certain that theirs was no less messy or vile than this. There were moments where the pain was so terrible that my mind refused to hold onto any thought, or sound. And I was grateful that two of my family members had undergone this, and had shared it with me, so that I was prepared. Syndil whispered to me, finally, "Sleep sisar. The worst is done. Sleep in the arms of our Mother and awaken as a full blooded Carpathian."

By this time, I was more than happy to slide into a blissful sleep of unknowing. Of course, with my luck, it was not meant to be. A loud anguished roar filled the chamber, and most of my family turned toward the entrance. I blinked tiredly at Syndil who was still completely focused on me.

"Darius and our men will protect us." Of course I knew that. Syndil was just reminding me.

A sudden hush fell over those gathered, and I remembered that Darius had been protecting my mind, allowing no mental communication to enter or leave so that the conversion could do its work, unimpeded. Darius leaned over me, taking in the blood-sweat that dotted my face, and how exhausted I was. "Kislány, a warrior has come in response to you, he believes. He has yet to find his life mate. I explained that you had need of the conversion, and why. Would you permit him to greet you?"

I felt a ripple of pain roll through me. I nodded. Any unmated Carpathian male who could draw hope from me was welcome. I could sleep as my family did soon enough.

Darius drew back a bit and then another man was next to him. "Driadya, this is Ezekial. He has spent many years hunting the soul-less ones."

"Veriak ot en Karpatiiak! Päläfertiil minan!" He breathed softly, his eyes staring at me in awe.

"What did he say?" I heard someone ask.

I recognized Edward's voice as he translated as literally as he could. "By the blood of the great Carpathian, life mate mine."

Julian laughed. "Nicely done, Edward. More modernly though: Blood of the Prince and my life mate."

"She is too young to be claimed yet." It was Desari protesting.

I watched Ezekial's face soften. "It is her choice, always. I can wait for her to grow, if that is what is necessary. So long as I can remain with her, the darkness cannot claim me any longer. Her light shows me the way."

I gathered my energy and signed. -I stay with my family. Bind us together, Ezekial, if I am truly your life mate. If not, kutnisz ainaak - long may you endure, and köd jutasz belsö - shadow take you."

Ezekial sighed and laughed. "How old are you, päläfertiil minan?

It was Barack who answered. "Our blood-bonded sisar is just a few weeks past eighteen."

Ezekial lowered himself until he was lying on his side, facing me. "**T****e avio päläfertiilam.  
><strong>You are my lifemate. **Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam. **I claim you as my lifemate. **Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. **I belong to you. **Élidamet andam. **I offer my life for you. **Pesämet andam. **I give you my protection. **Uskolfertiilamet andam. **I give you my allegiance. **Sívamet andam. **I give you my heart. **Sielamet andam. **I give you my soul. **Ainamet andam. **I give you my body. **Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted. **I take into my keeping the same that is yours. **Ainaak olenszal sívambin. **Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. **Te élidet ainaak pide minan. **Your life will be placed above my own for all time. **Te avio päläfertiilam. **You are my lifemate. **Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny. **You are bound to me for all eternity. **Ainaak olenszal sívambin. **You are always in my care." He kissed me on the forehead. "Please, send her to sleep, and then we will begin blood exchanges. I can sleep here with her, and recuperate until she is able to rise again."

I knew nothing after that. I was grateful to know that he was willing to exchange blood with the others first. He did bind us together, but the others would have an opportunity to examine him before he could harm me.

Waking was a disorienting business this time. I sensed the presence of my family, and my life mate. However, for the first time, I was in the soil, and the person next to me was a familiar stranger. I opened my eyes, to see Ezekial's face before me.

"Good rising, Driadya" He greeted with a look of peace.

I tried to speak, and no sound emerged. I sighed frustrated. I placed my hand on his cheek and concentrated on making him hear me. _ Good rising, Ezekial._

"I am sorry that I do not understand your sign language, yet. It will not take much time before I can. But," He sounded hesitant, "I am prepared to offer you sustenance and, if you wish, exchange blood to stregenthen our bond." Ezekial paused and sighed. "If you are not comfortable with taking sustenance from me, I know members of your family are ready to do so as well."

_Do you feel? And see in colors? Is your burden eased even in the slightest when you are with me?_

"More than you can know, päläfertiilam."

_Then provide for me, as is your right, as is your duty. And I will grow closer to you until I am able to do the same._ I spoke calmly.

He sighed almost as if a great weight had been taken from him. "Do you need help?"

I shook my head and scooted closer to him. He opened his body to me, allowing me to choose the location I would feed from. When I had chosen to bind my life with his, I had decided that if we are the other half of each others souls then, on my part, there would be no half measures. I pushed aside his shirt and nuzzled his chest, right over his heart. He rolled to his back and pulled me in closer with his arms closing around me, embracing me as if I was the most special person on the face of the earth to him. I let my instincts guide me, and bit down almost gently. His blood was just as powerful as Darius', perhaps more so, and it satisfied the hunger I had felt but could not identify. When I had finished, I smiled up at him and offered my throat to him. Ezekial rolled us over, until he hovered above me. I did not protest as he lowered his weight on me, nor when he nuzzled my throat and sunk his teeth into me. I sighed, into his mind, _Ezekial,_ and gave him all that I could. I felt the mental pathway between us open completely, and my mind and his began a rapid exchange of information. His life, mine. Our hopes and dreams, our fears. I could feel his body, aggressive with desire, shifting slightly against mine, even after he finished the exchange and closed the small wounds.

"Hän sívamak, beloved." Ezekial crooned in my ear. "You must stop me. I fear I cannot stop myself from claiming you completely.

I was amazed. In truth we did not know each other for long, but our sharing of mind, blood, and souls allowed us to know each other in ways that was just for lifemates. I was not afraid, and I really had no reason to stop him. I stroked his hair and his face. Ezekial looked so worried. I pressed a kiss to his chin, then stretched to reach his lips. What started out sweet and chaste became something wild and passionate. Our clothing disappeared, and soon I understood exactly what the fuss was about. Why the lifemated couples would disappear for hours, sometimes entire nights, at a time.

Later, as we rose and greeted my family, I mulled over if I should have waited to convert for just a bit longer.

"No." Ezekial spoke quietly. "I would not ever want you to chance you health, your life, in waiting. You are sívam és sielam, my heart and soul. An injury to you is the same as an injury to me. I am grateful that your family did not wait."

_Did you know that you were going to find your lifemate?_

Ezekial shrugged. "It was an odd sensation, one I had not experienced in my whole life. I suspected, but did not know for certain." He snorted. "So used to hunting alone, it did not occur to me to call out on the ancient common path, or the newer one forged by Mikhail."

_I suppose you will have to teach me to access the ancient path. I have been able to access the newer one easily since my first blood exchange with Darius._ I shrugged. _I will show you the family pathway._

He pulled me closer to his body, and tucked me under his shoulder. "It will be great fun to teach you all the things that you have not been able to do. Especially," He lowered his voice and grinned, "Around these Cold Ones and the shifters."

_Proving to them that there is more under heaven and earth?_

"Tõdhän lõ kuraset agbapäämoroam - knowledge flies the sword true to its aim." He sighed. "I suspect that I will be given a lecture for not revealing my existence to our Prince." We were walking through the common area of the community. We were watching the people, and being seen by them at the same time.

_Why didn't you?_ I asked curiously, watching a bunch of children run by. Some of them waved, and a couple even called out, "Hi!"

"Prince Vlad had sent me out to hunt long before the others were sent. And when he called us together, I went back to re-volunteer. At that time Prince Vlad told me that my lifemate was not in the world yet, nor would she.." Ezekial smiled warmly at me, "you, be for a long time. I was to wait to reveal myself to his son until after I had found her."

"An odd request." Noted Aiden, who had caught up to us with Alexandra and Josh.

Ezekial nodded then shrugged. "Prince Vlad was a good man. He made some poor choices when it came to his family that had terrible effects on his people. Proving that even though he was intelligent, and powerful, he was still a man who could make mistakes." Ezekial hugged me close again. "I asked him why he thought this was necessary, and the man shook his head. 'I don't know, Ezekial. It is a feeling that Sarantha has had'."

Aiden looked slightly uncomfortable. "Have you been keeping up to date with what has been happening with our people over the centuries?" He absentmindedly steadied an elderly man who would have tripped on a rock.

"The evil Xavier wrought? Of course." Ezekial nodded and gestured toward a few benches.

It was Alexandra who spoke, not looking at Ezekial, but towards the park where the Carpathian children were playing. "Have you cleansed yourself, and the soil you were resting in, of the microbes? We must never let them get a foothold anywhere that they are not already."

"Yes, although I would welcome assistance in being sure that I, Driadya and our soil is still clear of that pestilence."

Josh spoke clearly, with his deep voice that had finally decided on a range. "Have you shown him, 'Dya?"

I grinned and shook my head no. Instead of talking about it, I pulled Ezekial along with me to the closest tree. A beautiful redwood. I concentrated, and then walked into it, pulling Ezekial with me.

His surprise and shock was immediate, and I found it hilarious. The tree shook with laughter as well. We emerged on the other side with Ezekial looking rather pale.

Aiden grinned. "You did better than Darius, the first time she did that to him. He tried to kill the tree!"

_You may laugh, Aiden, although I don't recall you doing any better._ I shared the memory of him dry heaving into nearby bushes. _It is how I was able to hide from soul-less ones, and the ill-mannered scavenging Cold-Ones when they came searching for prey. I hid within the trees in my garden. A grand game of hide and seek, that I always won. No one knew my home better than I did... even my parents or Madew._

"We wait for the Pince and the others, here then?" Ezekial asked.

"That would be the plan." Aiden responded quietly. "We may join them on their tour." He met Ezekial's eyes squarely. "We may choose to stay in one place for a time. As you may have noticed, we do have children, and our families are expanding. Staying in one location may be better for them." He shrugged. "We haven't decided, and some of us may choose to do one and others something else." He shrugged. "Julian and I spent a great deal of time apart."

The night was deepening, and there were fewer people out now. Most of those that we saw were adults busy with chores that needed doing. The five of us sat and enjoyed the night. We passed the time telling jokes, or saying nothing at all. I felt every improvement to my senses, every movement in the forest. I could sense Ezekial there, in my mind with me, sharing the learning process. He hadn't spoken for a very long time. "Come, Driadya, the sun rises soon."

Alexandra nodded. "I can tolerate almost to noon now, but at first, even the nine o'clock sun was painful." She leaned around Ezekial to hug me. "You are doing very well, you know."

_I had time, Alex, to get used to the idea. So, I watched and I remembered, and I questioned. And all of you were so good to let me in to pick your minds._

"Before you take her off to rest, Ezekial, let me check on her."

Ezekial raised an eyebrow. "Daratrazanoff isn't the only healing lineage here?"

"My brother and I have the talent, and we both studied for a time with Gregori." Aiden admitted.

_Do you mind? I am sitting right here. One of you lugs might consider asking me._ I hated it when the men did this. They did it far to often, speaking as if I was a lump of dirt or something less than sentient.

"Dya," Aiden began, "Do you mind if I check you over, just to make sure the conversion is complete, and you are well?"

I rolled my eyes. _Do you really think Ezekial would have let me up if I wasn't?_ I asked him sarcastically. _Get it over with, Savage._

Aiden was quick, thankfully. His spirit rejoined his body and he was shaking his head. "Odd that your vocal chords and voice box did not repair. Darius did try to concentrate the blood there, as Gregori did for Corrine." Aiden was rueful.

I looked at Ezekial. _I don't really need a voice, though. I mean, I've been managing without one for quite a while. And now that my mind won't overload, it will be even easier._

Josh stood and stretched. "So, we winter here. Wait for the Prince and Alice."

It was going to be an interesting winter.


End file.
